Bolt 4: Trying to remember
by bolt fan 21
Summary: When Bolt's grandson Oliver loses his memory, he will need the help of his new friends to save his family and Penny.
1. Chapter 1

Bolt 4: Trying to Remember.

By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: How it all began.

Oliver's point of view.

October 4th, 2010.

Not so long ago in a city called Hollywood, there was a puppy named Oliver. He is Bolt's grandson and the third born child of Napoleon and Sasha. He was a pretty normal puppy when he was born. There was one small problem, he couldn't bark. Outside of his family he only had a few friends.

You might ask how I know all of this. The reason is because that puppy was me. I'm Oliver Ferris Fletcher and this is my story. It all started on a warm autumn day.

"Sasha they're perfect." My dad sighed happily when he saw me and my sister.

"I agree. The boy looks like you." My mom replied. I will admit that I look a lot like my dad.

"I think we should name him Oliver." My dad suggested.

"I agree. How about Myka for the girl?" My mom asked my dad.

"That's perfect." My dad replied. For the time being everything was perfect. Little did we know there was evil lurking nearby.

"I see there are new arrivals at the Fletcher house hold. The little boy puppy may be my chance to get back at Penny. Little Javert it's almost time for you to fulfill your destiny." The voice told a small puppy that resembled me.

Two weeks later I had opened my eyes and was about to meet my big brother Milo. Milo was a year older than us and had been out of town at a wedding."Hello Myka and Oliver, I'm your big brother Milo." Milo told us. We just smiled at him.

"Looks like they already love you." My dad told Milo. I decided that I wanted to try my tiny puppy legs out and attempted to walk to Milo. I tripped and landed flat on my face. I was about to cry when Milo helped me to my feet.

"Hey it's okay Oliver, I've got you. You'll get a hang of walking soon." Milo told me. When I was 3 weeks old I found out I couldn't bark. Myka was already barking and I wanted to try it.

"Can you bark too?" My dad asked me. I tried to bark and nothing came out. This worried my family and owners so they took me to the vet.

"Oliver is perfectly healthy. Some puppies just start barking later than others. The best thing you can do is be patient and love him." The vet told my family. Being a small puppy I didn't see anything wrong.

This lasted until some teenage dogs started tormenting me. "Hey runt I hear you can't bark." Bear, who was the leader of the pack, taunted.

"So what? Dad says I will some day." I told him.

"You will never be a real dog. If you can't bark you might as well be a cat. And you're down right tiny. I've caught squirrels bigger than you." Bear told me, while hoisting me up by my collar.

"Nice one Bear." Bear's lackey Drew chimed in.

"You tell him!" Scotti added.

"You rock!" Tibbles finished.

"Look tiny, I know your brother is famous but you will never be more than a lowly house dog." Bear growled. Luckily Myka came to save me.

"And just who do you think you are? No one treats Oliver like that!" Myka snapped.

"Who are you?" Bear asked Myka.

"I'm Myka, Oliver's big sister. And you do not want to mess with me." Myka hissed, as I cowered behind her.

"Sorry Myka, I didn't know he was your brother. I will leave him alone." Bear told Myka.

"You better." Myka hissed, before leaving. Bear grabbed me before I could leave.

"Look Oliver, you got lucky this time. Next time your sister won't be here to save you." Bear told me.

When I finally got home I found my dad's friend Ziggy on the couch. "Is there anything good on TV?" I asked Ziggy.

"Only the best show ever! Bolt is on." Ziggy told me.

"Like grandpa Bolt?" I asked Ziggy.

"The one and only." Ziggy chuckled. Watching the show made me want to be like Bolt. I wouldn't get bullied as much if I had superpowers.

When I was two months old I discovered that I was really good at running agility courses. I had finally found something I was good at.

"Oliver is really good at this Penny. You should enter him in agility trials." Penny's mom told Penny.

"I think I will." Penny replied.

"This says the next one is in a month. Oliver will be old enough by then." Penny's mom explained.

"He will be ready, I have faith in him." Penny told her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Once upon a time in Hollywood.

Oliver's point of view.

When I was four months old I began preparing for my agility competition. A week before the competition Penny and I went to a costume party as Penny and Bolt. We were almost ready to go so Penny put my leash on. While she said good bye to her mom I went outside.

Shortly after I got outside some one grabbed me. He muzzled me and held me up in front of him. "Hello Oliver, yes I know your name. I've been keeping an eye on you since you were born. I saw all of your firsts: your first breath, your first smile, even your first steps." The man explained.

"I got it all on tape from this little camera in the flower pot. I waited for the right time to take you and it finally came. I saw the bond between you and Penny, it's heart warming really. I could just let you stay with Penny, but let's put a pin in that idea." The strange man explained, as he pulled out a pocket watch.

"You are no longer Oliver, you are Bolt the Super-dog. You have all of Bolt's powers: his super strength, his super speed, the lazer eyes and heat vision. You won't have any memories from your past. You will remember Penny though, it will be your goal to find her. I'm sending you far away, you're going to visit my older brother Xavier in Maine." The man told me, while swinging the object in front of me.

"I will seal this trance with the word: flamethrower. Only I can get you to snap out of the trance. I will send you into the trance after I get you in the dog carrier." He told me, while taking my muzzle off. I was able to see a pair of glasses peering out from under his hood. I hesitantly stepped into the carrier.

"Good boy, see that wasn't too hard. Oh and flamethrower." The man told me. Something snapped in me and I started growling at him. I realized I was trapped in that cage.

"Let me out you vile human! I am Bolt the super-dog I have so much strength inside me that you don't even know what I can do! If I ever get out of here I will find you and make you regret this day!" I snarled.

"Oh that's really scary. The cute little puppy who can't bark is going to rip me limb from limb. Yeah I am literally shaking in my boots. Or I would be if I was wearing boots." The strange man laughed as he put me in his car.

"In a few days or so I will come and find you. By then there won't be any way you can save your precious Penny. So be a good little super dog and don't cause any trouble okay? Is every one good with this? Smiles all around?" My new enemy asked me, and I growled.

Ten minutes later I found myself in a noisy place with tile floors. All of the humans were toting luggage and the occasional dog or cat. "I have a dog I need to check in." The man told the lady behind the counter.

"What is his name and will you be traveling with him?" The lady asked him.

"Bolt, and I will not be traveling with him." He replied, while handing the lady my ticket.

"Alrighty you can say goodbye to him then." The lady explained.

"Goodbye Bolt, have a fun trip. Here's a treat for being a good boy." The strange man told me.

"How dare you try to bribe me! Ooh is that peanut butter? I do like peanut butter." I yipped.

"Sweet dreams puppy." A voice said. So they wheeled me into a room and put me on a conveyor belt. I wanted off of that thing, but at the same time I wanted to stay on it forever.

"Where are you heading pup?" A Scottie dog with a thick Scottish accent asked me.

"Maine I think. I'm Bolt by the way." I told the Scottie Dog.

"It's very nice to meet you Bolt. I'm Fergus by the way. I'm heading back to Scotland with my family." Fergus told me.

"It's nice to meet you too Fergus. Why can't I break out of this contraption?" I asked Fergus.

"First time flying eh? I was just like you the first time I was on a plane." Fergus told me.

"A plane? Calico must be behind this! When I get out of here the man who put me here will pay!" I growled.

"Easy there Bolt. You'll be out of here in no time." Fergus told me. Suddenly I felt funny.

"Fergus how did you get way over there? You were next to me a minute ago." I told Fergus.

"What? Oh dear they drugged you didn't they?" Fergus asked me.

"I ate a peanut butter treat that tasted funny. I have a secret." I chuckled.

"Alright what is that secret?" Fergus asked me.

"I'm Batman!" I giggled.

"No you're not, you're Bolt. Your human just gave you something to make you relax." Fergus explained.

"He's not my human, my human's name is Penny. She's a red haired llama." I told Fergus.

"She's probably not a llama Bolt." Fergus replied. By that time I was sound asleep. "Good night super pup." Fergus chuckled.

Sometime I was jolted awake by some one lifting my cage. "What? Where am I?" I asked no one in particular.

"Alright Bolt you're going to be with your owner soon." The guy holding my cage told me.

"Penny is here? I can't wait to see her!" I cheered. They wheeled me over to a strange man who smelled a little bit like the other man.

"Well hello Bolt, you're smaller than I expected you to be." The man told me, while opening my cage.

"You're not Penny!" I growled as I left my cage. I didn't waste anytime and ran as fast as my legs would take me towards the door.

"We have a code 24601! There is a dog on the loose!" One of the workers yelled.

"Paws don't fail me now! I'm coming Penny!" I yelled as I weaved through the conglomeration of people. I made it to the door but it wouldn't open so I super barked it and it opened.

I finally made it outside and realized that I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I had to find Penny. So I set out with a few memories of Penny and a completely irrational sense of optimism

Song: Once Upon a Time in Hollywood.

Now it was always once upon a time in Hollywood. (Oliver navigates through a sea of legs.)

It was a big old, bad old, tough old town it's true. (Oliver asks a Great Dane for directions.)

But beginnings were contagious there. (Oliver's parents find out he's missing.)

They were always setting stages there. (Myka cries when she finds out Oliver is gone.)

They were always turning pages there for you. (Penny and Max look at old pictures of Oliver.)

Isn't it great how your life began in New York City? (Oliver tries to remember where he lives.)

Right away you were making time and making friends! (Milo remembers meeting Oliver.)

No one cares where you were yesterday. (Oliver is shown running his agility course.)

If they pick you out you're on your way, to a once upon a time that never ends. (Penny remembers deciding to train Oliver.)

So, Oliver, don't be shy, get out there, let go and try. (Oliver asks a Husky if he has seen Penny.)

Believing that you're the guy she's dying to see. (Max tries to comfort Penny.)

Cause a dream's no crime, not once upon a time. Once upon a time in Hollywood (Oliver dashes away from a dog catcher.)

If it's always once upon a time in Hollywood, why does nightfall find you feeling all alone? (Olive is stuck in a downpour.)

How could anyone stay starry eyed when it's raining cats and dogs outside? (Oliver searches for shelter.)

And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own?" (Oliver scurries under an awning in front of a restaurant.)

"Hey sweetie you look hungry. Here take some of this meat, it's on the house." A kind young chef told me and I smiled at him.

"Hey pup that's our meat!" A large dog growled. I tried to super-bark him but nothing happened. He began chasing me and I narrowly escaped through a small hole in a fence.

So, Oliver, don't be scared, though yesterday no one cared. (Oliver hides in a cardboard box.)

They've got your place prepared where you want to be. (Oliver wishes that he was at home.)

Keep your dream alive, dreaming is still how the strong survive. Once upon a time in Hollywood. (Oliver ducks under a tattered green blanket.)

Keep your dream alive, dreaming is still how the strong survive. Once upon a time in Hollywood. (Oliver finishes his dinner and tries to get comfortable in the box.)

Keep your dream alive, dreaming is still how the strong survive. Once upon a time in Hollywood. (Oliver jolts awake when he hears thunder.)

And it's always once upon a time in Hollywood. (Oliver falls asleep in his makeshift home.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When you meet new friends in a brand new town.

Lisbon's point of view.

Hello I'm Lisbon, I'm a four month old yellow and brown Calico Tabby mix. I lost my tail in an accident as a kitten. I live with two rambunctious twin gray tabbies named Pooka and Peony. We had gone out for the day and were about to get a big surprise.

"Where are we going to do today Lisbon?" Pooka asked me.

"Oh the usual, search for food and try to get adopted. Same boring routine." I sighed. I heard a surprised squeak coming from Peony a few seconds later.

"Uh Lisbon we found something." Peony told me. I turned around and saw Peony looking at a white critter with his paw over his eyes.

"It's a big something. I wonder if we can eat it?" Pooka asked us. As I got closer I was able to see that it was a puppy American White Shepherd. I carefully lifted his paw from in front of his face.

"Guys it's a dog, more specifically it's a puppy." I told them.

"What's he doing out here all alone?" Peony asked me.

"Maybe he's a stray like us! Peony we could have a big brother!" Pooka cheered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Pooka I think he has a tag. Well the tag says Bolt, looks like he's from Hollywood." I told them.

"He's definitely not from around here." Peony commented. Suddenly Bolt jolted awake and looked frightened.

"What? Where am I?" Bolt asked us frantically.

"Calm down Mr Bolt, you're in Augusta Maine." Pooka told Bolt.

"Maine? How did I get here?" Bolt asked us.

"That's what we were wondering." I replied.

"Last thing I remember was I was on a flying thing, next thing I know I'm suddenly out here and you guys are with me. Where's Penny?" Bolt asked us.

"Who's Penny?" Peony asked Bolt.

"She's my owner I think, I can't remember much." Bolt explained.

"I can help you find her." I told Bolt.

"You can?" Pooka and Peony asked me.

"Yes we can. I'm Lisbon and I just happen to know where your Penny is." I told Bolt.

"Well thank you Lisbon. Would you guys mind accompanying me on this trip?" Bolt asked us.

"Sure!" Pooka chimed in.

"He he, conference time Pooka." Peony fake chuckled, as she grabbed Pooka.

"What's your glitch sis?" Pooka asked Peony.

"What's my glitch? You're the one who wants to run off with a strange dog who we just met!" Peony yelled.

"But we might finally get adopted. Look at him Peony, he got thrown out here all alone. He doesn't have anyone Peony. We just have to help him."Pooka told Peony.

"Pooka's right Peony, we all three know how he feels. You should never turn your back on some one in need." I told them.

"Oh alright." Peony sighed.

"We have discussed it and we have decided to join you." I told Bolt.

"I thank you all for your cooperation. Lisbon you will be in charge of navigation. And as for you two I'm not sure what skills you posses so would you mind filling me in on that?" Bolt asked Pooka and Peony.

"Hi I'm Pooka, I'm: fearless, fast, and great with wires." Pooka told Bolt.

"Very nice Pooka. I look forward to working with you." Bolt chuckled.

"Hello Mr Bolt I'm Peony. I'm great at creating diversions and singing when I need to." Peony explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Let me just say welcome aboard guys." Bolt told us. So we all set off on our journey to Hollywood.

"So are you a real super dog?" Pooka asked Bolt.

"Yes I am actually." Bolt replied with a chuckle.

"What super powers do you have?" I asked Bolt.

"I have a super-bark, super strength, heat vision, and super speed." Bolt explained.

"Whoa a super-bark! Can we see it?" Peony asked Bolt.

"Well it's not that simple. It's very powerful and could cause a lot of damage." Bolt explained. "I found transportation." Bolt told us.

"Great my paws are begging for mercy." Pooka sighed.

"It's locked. I can fix that." Bolt grumbled before staring intently at the lock.

"Guys I think we broke him." Peony told me. "Mr Bolt are you okay?" Peony asked Bolt.

"Stand back Peony! If I stare at the lock long enough it will burst into flames and melt." Bolt explained.

"See we have nothing to worry about. We could always just hide in that conveniently large box over there." Pooka suggested.

"Pooka you are brilliant!" Bolt told Pooka.

"Thanks Bolt." Pooka chuckled.

"Anytime kid." Bolt replied. I have to admit this dog was sweet. He seemed to really care for us. So the four of us crammed ourselves into the box.

"Is this a bad time to mention that I forgot to pee before we crammed into this box?" Peony asked us awkwardly.

"Oh Peony I really hope you're joking." I sighed.

"I am joking, for now." Peony chuckled.

"So Lisbon where is this Hollywood?" Bolt asked me.

"It's out west. I hear it's lovely. So Bolt, tell us about Penny." I replied.

"She's amazing, she has a voice that makes me feel safe. I miss her a lot." Bolt sighed.

"She sounds amazing. What about your parents?" Pooka asked Bolt.

"I honestly don't remember having any." Bolt explained.

"Hey it's okay we're orphans, there's nothing wrong with that." Peony told Bolt.

"Really?" Bolt asked us.

"Yep all we have is each other, and you can be one of us if you want to." Pooka offered.

"Wow I've never had friends before. This is nice." Bolt Chuckled. I couldn't help but smile at how awkward and cute he was. Suddenly our transportation came to a halt.

"Hey I think we've stopped. Pooka poke your head out and see where we are." I told Pooka. So we lifted Pooka up so he could see out of the box.

"It says: Welcome to New York. Hey we're in New York!" Pooka told us excitedly.

"Now put that box down right here." A man said. Our stop had came up.

"Careful Pooka don't drop me." Peony squeaked.

"Don't worry sis I've got you." Pooka told Peony, as he hoisted her out of the box. Next it was Pooka's turn.

"I've got you Pooka." I told Pooka.

"Pooka calm down it's not that far off the ground." Peony chuckled. Next it was Bolt's turn.

"Is the coast clear Pooka?" Bolt asked Pooka.

"Yes sir!" Pooka cheered.

"Hurry up guys!" I told them. Finally I got out of the box. "So we're in New York, I have a friend we should visit." I explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Traveling madness.

Oliver's point of view.

So the four of us set off to find Lisbon's friend. "His name is Handy, we met in a pet store as kittens. He can help us." Lisbon told us.

"Who is it?" Pooka asked Lisbon.

"His name is Handy." Lisbon replied.

"Is he a navigator?" I asked Lisbon.

"Not exactly. Lisbon told me. So we finally made it to Handy's home.

"Lisbon! What a surprise. What brings you here?" Handy asked Lisbon.

"My friend Bolt needs your expertise." Lisbon told Handy.

"Alrighty right this way Bolt." Handy told me.

"Alright." I told him. His office was a spacious doghouse.

"I'm just going to look you over. It won't take long. No bruising or concussions. Your teeth look good other than the fact you have dog breath. Freshly trimmed nails. Paw pads look good. Oh dear." Handy mumbled.

"What?" I asked Handy.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Lisbon. Gavroche can you come here for a minute." Handy asked some one out side, then a small Border Collie bounded into the room

"Yes Handy?" Gavroche asked.

"Can you entertain Bolt for a moment?" Handy asked Gavroche.

"Of Course!" Gavroche cheered.

"Good, I will be right back." Handy told us.

"Whoa are you a real super-dog?" Gavroche asked me.

"Yes I am. I seem to be getting asked that a lot." I mused.

"Wow you are the coolest!" Gavroche giggled.

Lisbon's point of view.

Handy emerged from his office moments later. "Lisbon I have good news and not so good news." Handy told me.

"What is it?" I asked Handy.

"Bolt's been hypnotized. Who ever did it is an expert. I could try to break it though." Handy told me.

"You mean he's not really Bolt?" I asked him.

"Truth is I'm not sure who he is under that trance and makeup." Handy explained.

"I just want him to be happy. He seems so scared." I told Handy.

"I will try my best." Handy replied.

Oliver's point of view.

A few minutes later Handy returned. "We're going to do some word associations, see if any thing rings a bell. Pickle barrel, Watership Down, Gypsy Bard. Batman, Superman, Spider-man, Incredible Hulk. Anything sound familiar?" Handy asked me.

"Not really." I told him.

"Fish fingers and custard, Xfiles, Do you hear the people sing? Whose a silly pony, The Elements of Harmony,My Little Dashie. I give up." Handy sighed.

Lisbon's point of view.

Handy came out a few minutes later. "Any luck?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Lisbon, the guy who did this was an expert. Just be careful with him, he's in a delicate mental state right now." Handy told me.

"What can I do?" I asked Handy.

"Just treat him like family. And don't let him hurt himself, he thinks he's a super dog." Handy told me.

"Thanks Handy." I sighed.

"Anytime Lisbon. Do you guys have anywhere to stay tonight? It's supposed to snow and I don't want to leave you all with out some where to stay." Handy explained.

"I hadn't thought about that." I told Handy.

"Then it's settled. You all are staying here." Handy told me.

"Thank you so much Handy. We can be out first thing tomorrow." I replied.

"Stay as long as you want. You saved me from the streets as a small kitten." Handy explained.

Oliver's point of view.

That night we stayed with Handy. "Make yourselves at home. I've find something for you to eat." Handy told us.

"Thanks Handy." I replied.

"You're welcome Bolt." Handy chuckled. So after Handy left it was just the three of us.

"So Bolt, where's Penny?" Peony asked me.

"I wish I could remember. I don't even know where I live." I sighed.

"That's so sad." Pooka told me.

It is, But from what I can remember Penny was amazing." I explained.

"She sounds amazing." Lisbon told me. So we ate dinner and tried to go to bed.

"You're still awake Bolt, I can here you thinking.." Lisbon yawned.

"Sorry Lisbon I was just thinking about things." I sighed.

"Wanna take a walk?" Lisbon asked me. So we went out for a walk. "What's on your mind Bolty?" Lisbon asked me.

"I was just thinking what if I'm not a super dog? What if I'm just a regular old dog? I could be living a lie and not know it." I sighed.

"Oh Bolt you're anything but a regular old dog. We don't care if you're a super dog or just a regular dog, we like you for who you are." Lisbon told me.

"Really?" I asked Lisbon.

"Of course! That's what friends do. We won't leave you. You're the brother we never got to have." Lisbon chuckled.

"Thanks Lisbon." I told her. So we headed back to Handy's office. "I'm still not tired." I yawned.

"How about a lullaby?" Lisbon asked me.

"A what now?" I asked Lisbon.

"It will help you sleep." Lisbon told me.

"I'm willing to try anything." I yawned.

"Alright. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr." Lisbon sang.

"Got any that aren't about cats?" I asked Lisbon.

"Alright mom used to sing this one to me. Mr Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug Bear. If you try to find him, well he won't be there. But if you're feeling blue and a little bit scared. He'll be right beside you, Mr Hug a Bug Bear." Lisbon sang. I was sound asleep when she finished.

"Good night sweet Oliver." Lisbon chuckled.

Javert's point of view.

Meanwhile back in Hollywood, I was about to step in as the new Oliver. "You are ready my little Javert. I've trained you since birth for this. Now that you can do all of the agility and look like Oliver, you can finally fulfill your destiny." My owner told me.

An hour or so later I was at Penny's front door. My owner rang the doorbell and left. "I've got it! Oliver! How did you get here?" Penny asked me.

"She bought it!" I chuckled, while maintaining a dopey looking doggy smile. So she took me inside.

"Where did he come from?" Max asked Penny.

"I found this note on his collar. It says: Dear Oliver's owner, I found Oliver wandering the streets of Missouri. I checked his tag and found his address. I even cleaned him up for you. Love, another pet owner." Penny read.

"She's not even questioning it. My master will be proud." I thought.

"That was nice of that guy to bring him back." Max replied.

"Yes it was, I wish we could thank him." Penny told Max. Meanwhile, my owner was watching them at home.

"Oh trust me you will. BigWig, Campion, Cowslip, Turbo, keep an eye on Javert." My owner cackled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Five for all forever from now on.

Oliver's point of view.

The next morning we said goodbye to Handy and Gavroche. "Hey Whirlwind how did you sleep?" Lisbon asked me in a chuckle.

"A lot better actually. It was better than my night in that box. That bear song really helped." I yawned.

"I'm glad to hear that Bolt. Now we need a ride." Lisbon explained.

"Ooh! Found it!" Peony told us, while gesturing to a truck.

"Nice job Peony. Dagnabit it's guarded! We need a distraction. Aha a penny!" I cheered, so I rolled the penny towards the human.

"Oh hey free change." the guy chuckled.

"Go cats go!" I whispered. We narrowly made it onto the truck.

"It's a little cold for this." Lisbon chattered.

"Yes it is. Is that? Holy thneed Batman the sky is falling!" I yelped, as small white things fell from the sky. I started darting around the truck in panic.

"Bolt, sweetie calm down. Bolt stop freaking out. BOLT!" Lisbon yelled and I screeched to a stop.

"Yes Lisbon?" I asked her.

"SIT!" Lisbon ordered, I quickly sat down. "Bolt sweetie that's snow. We have it up here in the north. It won't hurt you." Lisbon told me.

"It won't hurt me?" I asked Lisbon.

"It's perfectly harmless. You really are a city pup aren't ya?" Lisbon chuckled.

"I guess I am. " I told Lisbon. A few hours later we arrived in Pennsylvania.

"Hey we stopped!" Pooka giggled. Once the owner of the truck turned his back we made a run for it.

"I don't want to alarm you guys but there is a growling sound coming from my middle. Is this normal?" I asked them.

"Bolt you're hungry. Just your luck we're at an RV park." Lisbon told us. So we entered the RV park. "Do the dog face then we can eat. Come on beg." Lisbon told me.

"What?" I asked Lisbon.

"Right, you don't remember that. Now just tilt your head a bit, a bit more, little more." Lisbon told me.

"This is pointless!" I sighed.

"Come on Bolt, so close just a little more. Try it the other way, now tilt up. Now down, give us a smile okay no smile. Now put your left ear down, the other one genius. Now put them both down, now hold it and look up. Perfect!" Lisbon told me.

So I started trying it at the RVs. "Oh look at the puppy! Here sweetie have a hot dog." The lady chuckled.

"Oh look at this little guy! Have some of my steak." A man at another trailer giggled. We continued to get food until we stopped at the last trailer.

"Well hello little guy, I have something for you. Just stay here." The old lady told me.

"Look at you Bolty, you're a regular street dog. You're doing great kid." Lisbon told me.

"Thanks Lisbon." I told Lisbon. Inside the trailer, a small Grey Chinchilla sat on a chair and watched TV. He was in one of those plastic balls.

"Drink Lechaim to life!" Some men sang on TV.

"No musicals today." The chinchilla sighed as he flipped the channel.

"I dazzle, and I stretch." A man sang on TV.

"So much singing!" The little critter yelled.

"And I said oatmeal? Are you crazy?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Yeah no." The Chinchilla mumbled.

"Weeze the juice!" A guy on TV cheered.

"What else is on?" He asked himself.

(Doctor Who theme plays.) "That's much better!" The little critter chuckled. He suddenly heard a noise outside. "What is that?" He muttered.

"Smile you remember smiling? Open your lips show your teeth." Lisbon told me.

"Finally! Bolt has come to whisk me away on an adventure!" The fluffy chinchilla giggled.

Suddenly the critter appeared on the picnic table. "Am I dreaming? Is it really you?" He asked me.

"Is what really me?" I asked him.

"You're Bolt the super-dog! You're a little smaller than I expected though. But you're still legendary!" He giggled loudly.

"You know about my powers? Who are you?" I asked him

"Of course! I watch you all the time. I'm Conan by the way." Conan told me.

"Well Conan you're what I need. I've lost my memory and you know more about me than I do." I told Conan.

"I'd love to help you! Is Penny missing?" Conan asked me.

"Yes! I'm not sure what happened to her, but these cats are taking me to her." I explained.

"Are they agents of the Green Eyed Man?" Conan asked me.

"Not that I know of, they're just cats. This is Peony, and her brother Pooka. And lastly we have Lisbon. Are you up to the challenge?" I asked Conan.

"Of course! I am a stealth master. Plus I can distract most critters." Conan told me.

"Welcome aboard!" I chuckled.

"Welcome to the family Conan!" Peony and Pooka told Conan.

"Now we need a ride." I told them.

"I've got it! Follow me." Conan told us. He lead us to a huge bridge over looking a river.

"Okay so when the party boat comes I grab the Cinnamon festival banner, and we swoop down onto the boat and make a gentle landing. Did I get all of the plan?" I asked Conan.

"Just missed the part about how great this is!" Conan giggled.

"No way are we doing this!" Lisbon shrieked!

"It's okay Lisbon, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." I told her.

"Here it comes guys!" Pooka told me.

"Good eye Pooka, now let's go!" I cheered. Once every one was hanging on to me a grabbed the rope and jumped off of the ledge. As I let go of the rope I realized something.

"Oh dear." I yelped.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked me, as we plummeted towards the lake.

"Well I kinda made a miscalculation." I stuttered, just seconds before we hit the water.

"Is everyone okay?" Lisbon asked us, as we bobbed to the surface.

"Help! Bolt save me!" Pooka coughed.

"I'll save you Pooka!" I told Pooka. So I swam towards him as quickly as possible. Pooka was clinging helplessly to a large rock. "Hang on Pooka!" I told him.

"I'm scared." Pooka squeaked.

"It's okay Pooka. Can you at least swim to me?" I asked him.

"I can't do it. I'll sink." Pooka sputtered.

"Pooka you have to trust me. I'm just as scared as you are. Just jump off, I'll teach you. Some times you have to be scared before you can be brave. It's like running in water. You've got to trust me." I told him. Pooka hesitated before leaping off of the rock.

"Here goes nothing. Hey I'm doing it! I can swim!" Pooka giggled.

"I told you that you could. Now come on catfish." I chuckled. At last we made it to shore.

"How do I get out?" Pooka asked me.

"You're front legs are for pulling and your back legs are for pushing. Now push Pooka you can do it." I told Pooka. Pooka finally managed to climb out.

"You saved my life, thank you Bolt. How can I ever repay you?" Pooka asked me.

"You're welcome. It was nothing really." I told him.

"Thanks for saving Pooka Bolt. Today I am proud to declare that you and Conan are our brothers. The brothers we never had. Welcome to the family." Lisbon told us, and I blushed.

"I have a family now." I sighed happily.

Myka's point of view.

Back home I was trying to find out what was wrong with Oliver. "Hey Myka what's making you feel so down?" Milo asked me.

"Oh hey Milo, I'm just worried about Oliver. He doesn't seem to be acting like himself. He keeps forgetting my name." I explained.

"I'm sure he's just getting used to being home. Give him some time Myka." Milo told me.

"Thanks Milo." I chuckled.

"You're welcome little sis." Milo told me. I used all of my brainpower to think of something only Oliver would know. Then I thought of it.

"Sunset sunset, bed time is soon. Wag your tail and howl at the moon." I giggled, as I did mine and Oliver's special paw-shake.

"What are you doing Merry?" Oliver asked me.

"It's our secret paw shake. We came up with it when we were little puppies remember?" I asked Oliver and he grabbed me.

"Look Millie, I'm trying to put up with your little games and be nice. Truth is I really don't care. Once I win the agility competition I'm out of here. Do you understand?" Oliver asked me, and I nodded.

Song: It's What My Heart is telling me.

Myka: (Singing.) No one wants to listens to me. They keep denying it. And Oliver told me to stay out of it all. It's up to me to do something, because some one needs to. I have to find out the truth. Because it's what my heart is telling me. (Myka stares out the window.)

Lisbon: (Singing.) I try to keep them safe, but it's not easy to do. And now we have Conan so I need to look after him too. I must keep my promise even if it's not easy. It must be my destiny. And it's what my heart is telling me. (Lisbon watches the others sleep later that night.)

Oliver: I still can't remember more than Penny. Traveling can be hard to do. Now matter how hard I try I can't use my super powers! I've got so much traveling to do, and it's really hard being me. Saving Penny is my destiny, and I must listen to what my heart is telling me. (Oliver looks at a map.)

Peony: I'm on a trip with my brother and adopted family. I smile and act like I'm fine but it's making me feel stressed. I know I'm doing what's right but I'm in a great big mess. My destiny isn't easy. But I'm going where my heart tells me. (Peony looks at her family.)

Javert: I'm following my master's orders but Oliver's sister is concerned. I need to take Oliver's place in the competition and prove what I've learned. I have to stay loyal to my owner whether or not it's easy. (Oliver updates his coworkers on his mission.) It's got to be. (Javert looks determined.)

Lisbon: It has to be.

Oliver: My destiny!

Peony: My destiny!

All 5: It's what my heart is trying to tell me! Because it's what my heart is telling me! (All five are shown in their situations.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I've been around the world in the pouring rain.

Oliver's point of view.

So we took a boat out on the river and headed towards California. "So Peony, where are you and Pooka from?" I asked Peony.

"We're both from Maine like Lisbon. Our story began 2 months ago." Peony explained.

Peony's point of view.

We were born in January one cold snowy night. According to mom I look more like our father, while Pooka looked more like mom. Our father disappeared when we were a couple weeks old. I have blurred memories of him, but mom says he loved all of us a lot.

When we were a month old our mother went out to find food. "Take care of each other while I'm gone." Mom told us.

"We will mom. I love you mommy." I told mom.

"I love you too Peony. Be good." Mom told us.

"Bye mommy I love you!" Pooka giggled.

"I love you too Pooka." Mom chuckled. So she left us in our little cardboard box home. Little did we know she was never coming back. "Do you think she'll ever come back?" Pooka asked me.

"She has to come back. Who will take care of us if she doesn't?" I asked Pooka.

"I don't know." Pooka stuttered. So we waited, and awaited, then waited some more. We managed to find some stashed away food and ate some of it. We fell asleep huddled together. I woke up the next morning to Pooka pulling my ear.

"Peony get up you have to see this! It's snowing!" Pooka told me excitedly.

"Huh? It's snowing?" I asked him in a yawn.

"Yeah come on!" Pooka giggled. So I peeked outside and the whole world was white.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I told Pooka. So we frolicked through the snow until sunset. When we made it inside we ate the last of our food stash.

"Do you think mom is coming back?" Pooka asked me.

"She has to come back. Who will take care of us if she doesn't?" I asked Pooka. We continued to wait until it started raining.

"Peony lets face it, she's not coming back. We're going to die out here alone in the cold. I'm just as scared as you are." Pooka stuttered.

"Calm down Pooka, we still have each other. We can make it on our own." I assured Pooka. Suddenly thunder struck and scared Pooka.

"I'm scared, Peony." Pooka squeaked.

"I am too. It's going to be okay Pooka. We might finally get adopted." I told Pooka.

"Yeah we might. Imagine it, no more leaky roofs." Pooka added.

"No more crumbling floors." I chuckled.

"No more hiding under blankets when it's cold." Pooka giggled. Suddenly we heard paw steps and a muffled voice.

"Uh what was that?" I asked Pooka.

"Quick hide! What ever it is it's probably not friendly." Pooka quietly yelled. So we ducked under the blanket. The sound of paw steps got closer and the top of our box opened.

"I see a pair of paws. What is this creature?" I asked Pooka.

"Is any one here? It's okay I won't hurt you." A small voice told us.

"You won't?" Pooka asked the voice.

"Of course not! Hey you guys are kittens like me." The kitten chuckled.

"Yes we are kittens, who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Lisbon. Where are your parents?" Lisbon asked us.

"We're not sure. We're all alone." Pooka replied.

"I'm all alone too. Wanna come with me? I'm looking for a human of my own." Lisbon told us.

"Sure!" Pooka and I said together.

"Well come on then. What are your names?" Lisbon asked us.

"I'm Peony, and this is my twin brother Pooka." I told Lisbon.

"It's nice to meet you both." Lisbon chuckled. So we finally made it to Lisbon's makeshift house. "Welcome to my little house. It's not much but it keeps you safe and dry." Lisbon explained.

"It's really nice." Pooka told Lisbon.

"You guys looked tired, we should probably get some rest." Lisbon told us. So we went to bed and the rest is history.

Oliver's point of view.

"Wow I had no idea you guys were orphans." I told Peony.

"It's okay, we still have each other and our adoptive family." Peony told me.

"You have more than I do. I just have vague memories of my owner that I can only hope exists and remembers me." I sighed.

"She has to remember you Bolt. You're a great dog that any owner would be proud of." Lisbon told me and I blushed.

"Really?" I asked Lisbon.

Yes Bolt. You are one of a kind, she could never replace you." Lisbon assured me.

"Thanks Lisbon." I told her.

You're welcome Bolt." Lisbon replied. I had to admit she was really cute when she smiled.

"I hate to be a downer, but this is really boring." Conan sighed.

"We need some traveling music." Pooka added.

Song: Traveling Madness (Originally from The Lorax soundtrack.)

Pooka: (Singing.) Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na! (Pooka bounces around the boat.)

Conan : Op-bop-bop-da-bop-doh! Going off to see Penny! (Conan joins Pooka in frolicking around the boat.)

(5 minutes later.) I've got a cramp in my back, and another cramp in my right knee. (Conan slumps over in his ball.)

(3 and a half minutes later.) Pooka: You and I will have separate grandchildren and we will say to them. (Pooka leans against Lisbon as he illustrates the story.)

(2 and a half minutes later.) Peony look I'm hanging upside down! Don't look at me like that, it's just something to do. (Pooka told Peony while hanging backwards over the seat. Peony glares at him.)

Conan: Ahem, oh wait I forgot the words...na-na? -na-naaaaaaa... (Conan slumps over in his ball.)

Pooka: You ever think REALLLLLLY hard about boredom? (Pooka swishes his tail anxiously.)

Conan: Is that annoying? (Conan sits on Lisbon's head.)

Is this annoying? (Conan invades Oliver's personal space.)

Is that annoying? (Conan sits directly in front of Peony's face.)

Pooka: Look it's some circling birds I bet you that they're going to eat our corpses! (Pooka watches some birds nervously.)

Then the worms will come out of the ground. (Pooka pops up from behind Peony.)

Then some other little critters are gonna come and make furniture out of our bones. And sit on it, and have lovely dinners. (Pooka hangs over the side of the seat.)

(10 minutes later.) Conan: ANNND THIS WHOLE THING WILL BE A DISASTER NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA! (Conan bounces wildly around his ball.)

Pooka and Conan: Na... haaaaaaaaaaananananananana. (Pooka and Conan fall asleep.)

Oliver's point of view.

After a rousing musical number we made it to the shore. "Oh it feels good to have some room to walk around on dry land." Conan yawned as he ran ahead.

"I have to agree with you Conan." I chuckled. Suddenly a huge pair of hands grabbed me.

"Hello Bolt or should I say Oliver. You remember me right? (Oliver snaps at his attacker.) Obviously you do, there's no denying that. I've come to take you away haha." My enemy laughed.

"Bolt who is this man?" Lisbon asked me.

"He's the man who sent me here." I told Lisbon.

"Oh and look, Oliver has three little friends. I was expecting you to have either more or be alone. Here kitties I won't hurt you, much." The man said in a half hiss.

"You don't have to come with me." I sighed. Much to my surprise they all stepped forward and joined me.

"If one of us goes we all go!" Pooka piped in.

"Oh so your friends are coming with us. Let me just say: flame, you probably thought I would finish that sentence. Truth is I have something else in mind for you. (pulls out his pocket watch.) You will regain your memories, but in moderation. You are no longer Bolt, you're Oliver again. You still think you have some powers, until you regain all of your memories." The man told me, while swinging that watch.

"I'm taking you and your little kitty friends to my home. Where you will be monitored by my wife and daughter. You won't be able to escape. I will lock this with the word confrontation. Now get into the truck." He ordered and we obeyed.

"You've been replaced by my dog Javert. He has tricked your family into thinking he is you. Oh and by the way, confrontation." The man laughed evilly. Suddenly I started remembering my past.

"Hey Oliver I'm your brother Milo." Milo told me.

"Oliver is perfectly healthy. Some puppies just start barking later than others." The doctor told my parents.

"Okay so lets put this all together. Sunset sunset, bed time is soon. Wag your tail and howl at the moon." Myka and I giggled as small puppies.

(Oliver collapses.) "Oliver are you okay?" Lisbon asked me from the cage next to me.

"I remember my early childhood. I had a brother and a sister. Their names are Milo and Myka." I told Lisbon.

"Hey that's a start." Lisbon replied.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Pooka asked me, he was in a cage with me.

"Well he called me Oliver, I don't know who this Oliver guy is. Is he brave or is he a coward? Does he love Penny or does he even care about her? Is he a hero or a villain? Is he even a super-dog?" I asked myself.

"Bolt, I mean Oliver, all that doesn't matter. Deep down you know who you are and what you're meant to do. You just need some time to find all that out. It's all going to be fine Oliver." Lisbon told me.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Of course Oliver, and we will help you figure it out. You never let down a friend in need." Lisbon told me.

"Now Penny has replaced me, do she still love me? Why would she replace me?" I asked Lisbon.

"She didn't willingly replace you, she thought the other dog was you. She loves you so much." Lisbon explained.

"Thanks Lisbon. I never thought I'd say this but I'm scared." I told Lisbon nervously.

"It's all going to be okay Oliver." Lisbon assured me.

"Will you sing me the bear song?" I asked Lisbon.

"Mr Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug Bear. If you try to find him, well he won't be there. But if you're feeling blue and a little bit scared. He'll be right beside you, Mr Hug a Bug Bear." Lisbon sang.

"I feel better now." I told Lisbon.

"Well good Oliver." Lisbon chuckled.

Meanwhile, Conan found out that we were gone in time to hide on the truck. "This is the worst day of my life. First I lose Penny now I get kidnapped. And now I don't even know who I am. I have super powers I can get out of here. Stand back Pooka I'm going to do the Super Bark." I told Pooka.

"Yay!" Pooka cheered. So I set up to super bark right before Conan opened the door. (Oliver tries to super bark and nothing comes out.) The door magically opened and we jumped out of it. I tumbled out of the car, down a hill and into a puddle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7: The hardest part is changing from the dog you used to be.

"I did it! I did a real super bark!" I chuckled.

"Fully awesome! There's no Cage that I know that can hold the dynamic duo!" Conan cheered.

"Conan how did you get here?" I asked him.

"I rescued you and the cats." Conan told me.

"You rescued us?" I asked Conan.

"Yes I did! I'm a hero!" Conan cheered. I suddenly felt helpless. Pooka, Peony and Lisbon, suddenly joined me.

"Wow what a ride! Hey Oliver where is your collar?" Pooka asked me. I looked down and my collar was gone.

"Where did it go?" I asked Pooka.

"I think it's still on the truck." Peony explained. I looked down sadly and saw black and white paint in the puddle I was standing in.

"Where did all this paint come from? I asked Lisbon. I lifted my paw and noticed that it was partially yellow like a golden retriever. I looked at my lightning bolt and it was smudged.

"Oliver I know this must be hard for you but it's going to be okay." Lisbon told me.

"Did you guys already know about this?" I asked them.

"Technically yes." Pooka sighed.

"Lisbon told us not to tell you because it would hurt your feelings." Peony told me.

"I honestly had no idea until just now." Conan explained.

"I'm really sorry Oliver, I just didn't want you to be scared." Lisbon told me.

"I forgive you. How long have you known?" I asked Lisbon.

"Handy told me that you had been hypnotized." Lisbon explained.

"I can't believe I've been in a trance this whole time. I feel like I've been gone for a long time and just got back." I explained.

"Hey it's going to be okay Oliver. We can figure this out together." Lisbon told me.

"Really?" I asked Lisbon.

"Of course Oliver! That's what friends do." Lisbon replied.

"I really hate to be a downer but don't you have some sort of deadline?" Pooka asked me. I suddenly remembered what I was racing home for.

"Alight the first agility contest is in a week. Are you ready Oliver?" Penny asked me in a flash back.

"I was born ready!" I thought in the flash back.

"Oh no the agility competition! It's in four days!" I yelped.

"We can get there in time if we leave now." Peony suggested.

"Then lets go!" I cheered.

Song: This Week Aria.

Javert: (Singing.) This week is going to be perfect. The kind of week of of which I've dreamed since I was small. (Javert walks around the agility course in Penny's yard.)

All the judges will choose me over the other puppies. (Javert fantasizes about winning the contest.)

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! (Javert smiles evilly as Penny pets him.)

Oliver: (Singing.) This week was going to be perfect. The sort of week of which I've dreamed since I was small. (Oliver finds a ride.)

But instead of having treats with all of my family and friends to celebrate. (Oliver imagines celebrating his success.)

Now I might not even make it to the finals at all. (Lisbon holds Oliver as he cries.)

Javert: I couldn't care less about the contest! I won't shake the judges hands! (Javert knocks over parts of the agility course.)

Interviews well I'll be lying when I say! That through any sort of weather Penny and I will be together. (Javert finds a picture of Penny and sarcastically nuzzles it.)

The truth is I don't care about her at all! (Javert shreds the photo and tosses the remains in the air.)

No I do not love Penny! Because my heart will remain empty! But I still need her to be all mine! (Javert throws a picture of Oliver away.)

Oliver: We must find Penny before it's too late find a way to save the day! (The gang makes it to West Virginia.)

My hopes I'll be lying if I say! That I don't fear that I might lose her to some one who wants to lose her! (Oliver thinks about what will happen to Penny if he doesn't get there in time.)

He won't care for love and cherish her each day! Because I do love Penny! With out her my life has no meaning. (Oliver sobs quietly.)

Oh Penny I hope to see you soon! (Oliver finds a new ride for the team.)

Javert: Soon the day will appear, to make Penny disappear. (Javert watches Penny sleep.)

Oliver: We won't make it to the competition she'll compete with a fake! Penny will be-(Oliver realizes there is no way they can make it in time.)

Javert: Mine, she's all mine! (Javert laughs evilly.)

Oliver's point of view.

The next morning we made it to Indiana. "Well we made a lot of progress." I yawned.

"We really did. So we have three days till the competition. Even if we don't make it we can still save Penny." Lisbon commented.

"You're right Lisbon! We have to keep going!" I cheered. I realized at that moment that I really liked having Lisbon around and blushed.

"What is it Oliver?" Lisbon asked me.

"You guys could have left any time but you stayed. I've never had friends." I explained.

"That's what friends do Oliver. We couldn't just leave you out here alone." Lisbon told me, and I sighed. "What is it Oliver?" Lisbon asked me.

Song: Now I Have Everything. from Fiddler on the Roof.

Oliver: (Singing.) I used to tell myself that I had every thing, but that was only half true. (Oliver places his paw on Lisbon's paw.)

I had an aim in life and that was everything. (Oliver remembers his agility training.) But now, I even have you! (Lisbon blushes.)

I have some thing that I would die for! Some one that I can live for too! (Oliver spins Lisbon around.)

Now I have everything! Not only everything I have a little bit more! Besides having everything I know what every thing's for. (Pooka, Peony and Conan sit and watch Oliver and Lisbon.)

I used to wonder could there be some one, to make traveling more fun? (Oliver puts his arm around Lisbon.)

Lisbon: (Singing.) I was always by your side waiting right here. (Lisbon kisses Oliver on the cheek.)

Oliver: Who knows tomorrow where we're going to be. (Oliver smiles.)

Lisbon: I'll be with you and that's good enough for me. (Lisbon smiles because Oliver is finally happy.)

Both: everything is right at hand simple and clear! (Oliver and Lisbon dance together.)

Oliver: I have something that i would die for,someone that i would live for too! (Oliver jumps around excitedly.)

Yes now I have every thing not only everything I have a little bit more! Besides having everything, i know what every thing's for! (Oliver realizes that he likes Lisbon.)

Oliver's point of view.

"Could it be that Lisbon has found love at last?" Peony whispered to Pooka.

"Ew no! She would never go for that." Pooka gagged.

"Give them time you'll see, some thing beautiful might happen." Peony explained.

"How much of that did you guys see?" I asked them.

"All of it." Pooka, Peony, and Conan said together.

"Well this is a bit awkward." Lisbon chuckled.

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of." Conan added. So after that awkward moment we went and found another ride.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: When I grow up to be a dog.

Oliver's point of view.

At last we made it inside the mobile home. "This has to have been the best day of my life! You are extraordinary!" Conan giggled, as he ran off to explore our shelter.

"Wait up Conan! We're coming with you!" Pooka told Conan, as he and Peony chased after him.

"Kids huh? I swear I feel like a father with those three." I chuckled.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Pooka and Peony were just babies when I found them. I was barely old enough to take care of myself but I knew that I had to take them in." Lisbon explained.

"I completely understand, I would have done the same thing." I told Lisbon.

"What about you Oliver? I know some thing's bothering you. I can see it in your big blue eyes." Lisbon asked me.

"Lisbon, if I don't have super powers, then what am I? I mean what am I meant to do?" I asked Lisbon

"Don't worry about it Oliver, you're already a pretty incredible dog. You have a family and friends that love you." Lisbon told me.

"The truth is, you guys are my first real friends. I was always the one being bullied back home. Any friends I had never stuck around." I sighed.

"Oh Oliver, my lonely angel. We'll never leave you. You'll never be lonely again." Lisbon told me.

"Thanks Lisbon, but I still have a question. What do real dogs do?" I asked Lisbon.

"They bark, sleep, sniff things, and chew on things. It's not rocket science." Lisbon chuckled.

"What else do they do?" I asked Lisbon. She led me to the little room with the big porcelain bowl. "You want me to do what?!" I asked Lisbon in horror.

"Okay maybe that wasn't such a great idea. Here's a jingle ball, fetch!" Lisbon cheered, as she chucked the ball. I just stared at her.

"I don't get it." I told Lisbon.

"You're supposed to chase it." Lisbon sighed.

"Why? Is it a training exercise?" I asked Lisbon.

"It's supposed to be fun." Lisbon explained.

"Oh yeah I know what fun is! Come here ball!" I told the ball. The ball just stood there.

"Here I'll throw it again. Oliver fetch!" Lisbon told me, as she threw the ball. I chased the ball and caught it in my mouth.

"I got it! How many points do I receive?" I asked Lisbon.

"Oh sweetie, you have a lot to learn about being a puppy." Lisbon chuckled.

Suddenly we heard a booming voice.

"Conan is amazing, he's so amazing! He's ultra amazing! He's ultramazing!" The voice cheered.

"Pooka is magical! I can rewire anything!" Another voice piped up.

"Peony is awesome too!" A more feminine voice chimed in. We found the source of the three voices. Pooka, Peony, and Conan were talking into an air vent.

"Are you now?" I asked them. They all jumped in fright.

"That was nothing." Pooka sighed.

"We were just goofing off." Conan added.

"It was their idea." Peony told us.

"Hey can I try it?" I asked them.

"Of course!" Pooka cheered. I let out a small howl and it filled the room.

"Wow! I had no idea you could do that." Lisbon told me.

"Neither did I." I chuckled. I realized that liked the wind in my fur.

"I think I have something new for you." Lisbon chuckled, as she opened a window. "Now stick your head out." Lisbon told me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked Lisbon.

"Trust me on this, it's fun." Lisbon told me. So I hesitantly stuck my head out of the window.

"Wow! This is pretty amazing!" I giggled uncontrollably.

"Now stick your tongue out." Lisbon told me. I stuck my tongue out and was greeted by the most wonderful feeling. I started laughing uncontrollably. "This is awesome! What other dog things can you teach me?" I asked Lisbon.

"I have plenty to teach you." Lisbon told me.

"What you know about agility?" I asked Lisbon.

"I know agility like the back of my paw. Now tell me about your family." Lisbon told me.

Song: Learn to do it.

Oliver: (Singing.) I was born the youngest sibling out of three. (Oliver remembers his brother and sister.

Lisbon: You have a brother and a sister right? (Lisbon tries to imagine Oliver's siblings.)

Oliver: You are correct. (Oliver chuckles slightly.) When I was two months old I discovered my talent for agility. (Oliver remembers Penny teaching him to run the course.)

Pooka: (Singing.) You learned all of that when you were two months old? (Pooka looks up at Oliver in amazement.)

Oliver: I trained day and night to win that gold medal. (Oliver remembers how he bonded with Penny as they trained.)

I chased my tail and tore up phone books. I ripped the spines off of books. (Oliver chuckles at how wild he was as a pup.)

Peony: How wild were you? (Peony chuckles at how wild Oliver was.)

Oliver: I practically wrote the book. (Oliver ruffles Peony's fur.) But Penny could get me to behave with just a single look. (Oliver remembers Penny getting him to behave.)

Lisbon: I can imagine how it was. You're starting to remember you're past. (Lisbon places her paws on Oliver's shoulders.)

Every one but Oliver: (Singing.) We've got a lot to teach you and we're losing time fast! (The gang quickly exits the mobile home.)

"Okay I'm ready to start training." I told them.

Pooka: (Partially singing.) Now put your head up and stand up tall. (Peony poses Oliver.)

Lisbon: And do not run, try to glide instead. (Oliver tries to do both at the same time.)

Oliver: (Singing.) I feel ridiculous, am I doing this right? (Oliver turns to look at Lisbon.)

Lisbon: You're gliding like pro. (Lisbon tosses Oliver a treat.)

Conan: Now do a bow. (Oliver bows.)

Oliver: What do I do now? (Oliver looks around nervously.)

Pooka: The judge will pat your head. ( Pooka pats Oliver's head.)

Every one but Oliver: But most of all remember this! (The gang heads to a deserted dog park to train.)

Lisbon: (singing.) If I can learn to do it, then you can do it!

"Alright lets start with the hurdles. Now focus on just the hurdles and jump them." Lisbon told me. I took a running leap and cleared the first hurdle. I managed to mis-aim a bit and knocked over a hurdle.

"Come on Oliver get up! You've got to keep going." Lisbon told me.

Pooka: (Singing.) Deep down you know it! You can do it!

"Alright I'm ready! I've got this!" I told Lisbon.

"Okay Oliver, go for it!" Lisbon cheered. I gave a running jump and cleared the first hurdle. I finally mastered the second hurdle and narrowly missed the double jump.

"Stupid double jump!" I growled.

Lisbon: Watch me do it, now you can do it too. (Oliver clears all of the hurdles.)

Now sit up straight look alive, just let the humans talk. (Lisbon poses Oliver.)

Oliver: I will let the humans talk. (Oliver tilts his head.)

Pooka: That's how champions talk. (Pooka tries to distract a stoic Oliver.)

Peony: They discuss the weather. (Peony mimics how people talk.)

Lisbon: And sports. (Lisbon joins Oliver. Oliver starts to crack under pressure.)

Oliver: How about we have a snack and then say goodnight? (Oliver changes position momentarily, before Lisbon makes him sit back down.)

Everyone but Oliver: Not until you get this right! (Oliver gets ready to go on the seesaw.)

Pooka: If I can learn to do it you can learn to do it. (Oliver quickly clears the seesaw.)

Peony: (Singing.) You can learn to do it. (Oliver makes it through the first tunnel.)

Lisbon: Pull yourself together, and you'll pull through it! (Lisbon lets Oliver take a break to learn how to bury a bone.)

Conan: Tell yourself it's easy and it's true. You can learn to do it too! (Oliver glides through the weave poles at another dog park.)

"As my training continued, we got closer and closer to home." I mused.

"Now I can teach you more dog tricks." Lisbon explained.

Lisbon:(Singing.) This is a stick, you have to catch it. (Lisbon wiggles the stick near Oliver's nose.)See the stick, now fetch it! (Lisbon chucks the stick and Oliver bounds after it.)

Pooka: This is a water hose. It squirts water. (Pooka blasts Oliver with the hose.)

Peony: Have you got the hang of it Oliver? (Pooka hands Oliver the hose.)

Oliver: (Nervously.) No. (Oliver squirts him self in the face.)

Lisbon: When approaching another dog you sniff first and ask questions later. (Lisbon talks to Oliver, while reading a Waffle World Map.)

Oliver then what? (Oliver practices on Pooka.)

Peony: Then you make sure the dog is friendly. (Oliver looks at Pooka in confusion.)

Oliver: Now what? (Oliver looks over to Lisbon.)

Conan: Then you commence the chatter. (Oliver makes awkward small talk with Pooka.)

Oliver: (Singing.) How's the weather? (Pooka smiles.)

Lisbon: We didn't have to teach him that. (Lisbon chuckles.)

Oliver: If you can learn to do it,I can learn to do it! (Oliver finishes the agility course in record time.)

Lisbon: Don't know how you knew it (Lisbon tosses Oliver a treat.)

Oliver: I simply knew it. (Oliver is surprised by his success.) Suddenly I feel like some one new. (Oliver finishes regaining his memories.)

Every one but Oliver: Oliver you're a dream come true! (Lisbon notices that Oliver's lightning bolt hast faded.)

If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it! (Oliver teaches Pooka to do agility.)

Oliver: I learned to do it! (The gang makes it to Kansas.)

Lisbon: Pull yourself together and you'll pull through it! (Oliver starts crying when he sees Penny and Bolt on TV.)

All: Tell yourself it's easy and it's true. ) You can learn to do it! (The rest of Oliver's make up fades.)

Oliver (Singing.) Nothing to it! (Oliver thanks his friends for their help.)

All: You can learn to do it too! (Oliver and his friends make it to Colorado.)

Javert's point of view.

Finally the day of the competition had arrived. "You'll do great Oliver just remember your training." Oliver's Grandpa Bolt told me, shortly before I went into the competition ring.

"Thanks Grandpa." I told him.

"Next up is Oliver and his owner Penny Fletcher." The announcer cheered.

"Come on Oliver lets show them what you've got." Penny told me. I bounded over the hurdles. dashed through the tunnels, soared over the seesaw,and strutted over the cross over and dog walk. I finished the course in record time.

"That's gotta be an academy record. I do believe the judges have come to an agreement, the first place gold medal goes to Oliver Fletcher!" The announcer cheered.

"Wow I actually won! Wait no I have to stay focused." I told myself.

"We did it Oliver!" Penny told me, she gave me a tight hug, before placing a medal around my neck.

"Thanks." I barked, as we walked to join her family at the car. I realized that I had made a really stupid mistake.

"Wait, you can't bark." Penny stuttered. Just in the nick of time my master grabbed Penny and gave her a mild sedative.

"Sleep tight Penny." My master cackled.

Author's note: I'd like to thank every one for reviewing! Expect to see another chapter next week


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Your heart will lead you home.

Oliver's point of view.

So we decided to spend the night in Colorado. We raided a dumpster and took shelter in a playground. "I would like to give a toast to Oliver, the reason why we're here today." Lisbon told us, and I blushed.

"To Oliver!" They all cheered.

"Oh come on guys I'm nothing special." I stuttered.

"Of course you are Oliver. With out you we wouldn't be a complete family. You were the missing piece of the puzzle." Lisbon told me.

"I should be toasting to you guys. You taught me to be a normal dog. I can never thank you all enough for helping me." I told my friends.

"We do have a present for you." Pooka told me.

"It's for all of your hard work." Peony told me.

"We saw how upset you were when you lost your collar. We found this one for you. I hope it fits." Lisbon told me, while slipping a cobalt blue collar around my neck. I teared up a little bit.

"I don't know what to say." I stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything. We wanted to give you that."Conan told me.

"Thank you guys so much." I told them.

"You're welcome Oliver." The four of them said.

"Well we know where Conan, Pooka, and Peony are from, so Lisbon where are you from?" I asked Lisbon.

"I can tell you the story. My story began three months ago in a small pet shop. I was born in a pet shop and spent a good deal of my life there. There were three other kittens with me: Tiny, Marie, and Russel. Our only source of entertainment was a small TV that showed Disney movies." Lisbon illustrated.

Lisbon's point of view.

Song: I Know It's Today. (Based on I Know it's today from Shrek the Musical.)

"Settle in guys it's movie time. This one is called Oliver and Company." I told the other kittens in my flashback.

Baby Lisbon: (Singing.) There's some kittens in a cardboard box. Oh wow that's sorta like me. (Oliver is shown at the beginning of the movie. Lisbon watches excitedly.)

Poor Oliver wants a sausage, but Dodger won't give him any. (Lisbon is shown watching the Why Should I Worry scene.)

They pass time by singing like some one else I know. As time goes by he waits, as time goes by oh dear. (Lisbon's face drops.)

An evil villain wants money, I don't remember this part! The bad guy and his dogs wind up dead? Skip ahead skip ahead! (Lisbon hits fast forward.)

But in the end Oliver gets adopted by a millionaire. His new owner is good at singing and playing piano. (The ending of Oliver and Company is shown.)

So I know they'll appear because there are stories and there are pictures. (Lisbon dreams of her perfect family.)

I believe the stories mom told me every night. (Lisbon remembers her mom's stories.)

My owners will be just like I pictured! It won't be long now I guarantee! Day number 43. I know it's today! I'll be adopted today. (Lisbon goes to sleep and dreams of being adopted.)

"I managed to escape the pet shop not long after that. The bad news is that on the same day I escaped I got hit by a car and lost my tail. After my tail healed I was sent back to the pet shop. By that point my friends had been adopted and there were 3 new kittens my age. Their names were: Thrackerzod, Rarity, and Thunder." I explained.

"Settle in guys it's movie time! This one is called Bolt." I told my friends.

Child Lisbon: There's a cat tied to a dog, I'm glad it's her instead of me. (Lisbon chuckles at the movie.)

There's a hamster in a plastic ball, how on earth does he pee? (Lisbon stares at Rhino in confusion.)

Then there's evil cats, and a montage scene, a bunch of stuff happens and Penny's agent makes a scene. (Lisbon continues watching the movie in anticipation.)

But in the end Mittens gets adopted by Penny. Penny is good at petting and warming Mittens' heart. (Lisbon wishes that she was Mittens.)

I know they'll come here and we can start bonding! They will have shining personalities and it will be just like I hoped. (Lisbon jumps up and down excitedly.)

They'll choose me and our relationship will be binding! (The other kittens watch Lisbon.)

About time we set an adoption date! Day number 60. I know it's today! They'll show up today! (Lisbon stares anxiously at the door.)

"I did get adopted the next day. But just my luck I got separated from my new family. By the time I found them again I had already been replaced." I sighed.

Young Lisbon: (Singing.) There's a cat! Any cat! Take your pick they're all like me! (Lisbon walks away from her old home.)

Not exactly I'm still waiting! While they all live happily. (A car drives through a puddle and drenches Lisbon.)

Ever after better hurry I want love and all that. No one cares what happens before this, oh dear did I do that? (Lisbon rips a page out of a book.)

Cut the villains and the and the lost pets! Cut the peril and the music! Cut little Timmy in the well! (Lisbon continues ripping pages out of a book.)

Cut the minions cut the curses! Keep the intro cut the verses! And the waiting the waiting! The waiting! (Lisbon throws the pages in the air.)

But I know they'll appear, even if I seem a bit bipolar. And I'm a vandal now as well I hope they won't mind. (Lisbon hides the book.)

I'm a find I'm a catch! And I can already roll over. (Lisbon here's noises coming from a box.)

It won't be long now I guarantee! Day number... (Lisbon finds Pooka and Peony in a box.)

"So I brought Pooka and Peony to my new makeshift home." I explained.

Lisbon: Can any one hear me? It's me Lisbon! (Lisbon watches Pooka and Peony sleep.)

Baby Lisbon, child Lisbon, and young Lisbon: (singing.) It's me Lisbon! (All three versions of Lisbon are shown.)

Now I know they'll appear! Because there are stories and there are pictures! (All three Lisbons are shown in their situations.)

I believe the stories mom told me every night. (Young Lisbon tears up as she remembers her mom.)

My owners will be just like I pictured! (All three Lisbons think about what their new owners will be like.)

It won't be long now I guarantee! (Young Lisbon comforts Pooka and Peony.)

Baby Lisbon: (Singing softly.) Day number 43. (Baby Lisbon is shown huddled up in the corner.)

Child Lisbon: Day number 60. (Child Lisbon looks sadly at the door.)

Young Lisbon: Day number 80. (Young Lisbon lets out a disappointed sigh.)

Baby Lisbon: I know it's today! (Baby Lisbon hops around excitedly.)

Child Lisbon: I know it's today! (Child Lisbon is adopted.)

Young Lisbon: I know it's today! (Young Lisbon accepts being a stray.)

All three: I know it's today! (All three Lisbons are shown in their situations.)

Oliver's point of view.

"I had no idea your life was like that Lisbon." I told Lisbon.

"My life hasn't been perfect but I've had a pretty good life." Lisbon explained.

"And we've been a family ever since." Pooka chimed in. Suddenly we heard loud barking.

"That sounds like the Twilight Bark." Lisbon told us.

"Lets see what it's saying. Penny, Bolt, and their family have been..." I translated before coming to an abrupt halt. I ran away crying. Lisbon found me a few minutes later huddled up in a tunnel sobbing.

"Hey Oliver are you okay sweetie?" Lisbon asked me.

"Not really." I cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lisbon asked me.

"I don't really know. I'm fine really." I told Lisbon.

"Oliver I've known you long enough to know that you're not okay. Tell me what's wrong." Lisbon told me.

"My family and Penny has been kidnapped." I sobbed. Lisbon gently held me.

"It's going to be okay Oliver I've got you. We can find them and save them." Lisbon told me.

"I can't do it Lisbon." I sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked me.

"I can't save Penny, I'm not good enough." I sighed.

"Oh Oliver my lonely angel, you are more than good enough. You are extraordinary. You learned everything about Agility in a week. You are no ordinary dog Oliver. You've helped me so much, I can never repay you for what you've done." Lisbon told me. At that moment Conan, Pooka, and Peony joined us.

"With out you I would have drowned." Pooka added.

"You saved me from living a boring life." Conan told me.

"You're the big brother I never had." Peony chuckled.

"See Oliver, some times you can mean the world to people and not know it. You've changed our lives so much. We are very grateful." Lisbon told me

"Really?" I asked Lisbon.

"Of course Oliver! Your family needs a hero, and you are that hero." Lisbon told me.

"You're right, I may not be Iron Shepherd but I can still save my family. First thing in the morning we are going to leave." I told my friends.

But first we should probably get some sleep." Peony added.

"I agree. Goodnight guys." I told my friends as we settled in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been.

Oliver's point of view.

I woke up the next morning with Lisbon snuggled up to me. Peony was snuggled up next to Lisbon, and Pooka was using my tail as a blanket. Conan was near us asleep in his ball. I smiled as I looked at my friends.

"Good morning sleepy head." Lisbon yawned.

"Good morning Lisbon." I chuckled. So the five of us found some breakfast and discussed the day.

"Do you know where he is keeping her?" Lisbon asked me.

"He's kidnapped part of my family before, dad told me the full layout out of the warehouse in one of his stories. I still remember the entire layout as dad described it." I explained.

"So what's the plan?" Pooka asked me.

"First we need a ride." I told them. Luckily we found a trailer headed for Vegas. "It's a start." I told my friends. I managed to find the board for the game Clue and some assorted figures.

"Are we playing Clue?" Peony asked me excitedly.

"Not exactly. This is going to represent the warehouse. And these figures represent us." I told them, as I dumped the figures out. Inside was a figure of Under Dog, a creepy little Dora toy, a little orange playing piece from Candyland that resembled an Oompa Loompa, a lego version of Harry Potter, and a pineapple eraser with a little bow on it.

"Okay who has to be Dora? I call not it!" Lisbon chimed in.

"I want to be the gingerbread man that sorta looks like an Oompa Loompa! Give it to me so the deed can be done." Conan yelled excitedly.

"Nose goes has to be Dora." I told them. Every one but Pooka put their paw on their nose.

"Oh come on!" Pooka groaned.

"I call dibs on the Harry Potter!" Peony cheered.

"I'm Underdog." I told them.

"Okay I suppose that makes me the pineapple." Lisbon sighed.

"Alright this is how it works, the Hall is the roof, the Ball room is where my family is being kept, The study is the surveillance room,the kidnapper's dogs stay here in the Dining room. There are exits where it says Mrs White, Professor Plum, Miss Scarlett, and Colonel Mustard. Nearly every inch is under surveillance." I explained.

"Where do we come in?" Pooka asked me.

"That's what I am getting to. Pooka I need you to work your magic and disconnect all of the surveillance cameras." I told Pooka, while placing the Dora figure in the surveillance room.

"It will be an honor!" Pooka cheered.

"Peony you will be our distraction. You told me at the beginning of the quest you were good at making diversions." I told Peony, as I placed the Harry Potter figure where the attack dogs stay.

"Can do, boss!" Peony chuckled.

"Lisbon you will be my eyes and ears on the outside of the building." I explained, as I placed the pineapple at one of the exits.

"I will gladly do that." Lisbon told me.

"Conan I need you to be in the surveillance room. You will alert me if there is any danger." I explained, as I placed Conan's "Oompa Loompa" in the surveillance room.

"Fully awesome!" Conan squealed.

"I will be our eye in the sky on the roof. The roof is partially made out of glass." I explained, as I put my figure on the place I designated for the roof.

"How will we communicate?" Lisbon asked me.

"With these!" I explained, while dumping a box of walkie talkies on the floor. So we each grabbed one.

"We need code names." Pooka told us.

"I want to be Rose!" Peony chimed in.

"I want to be Thrackerzod!" Pooka added.

"I want to be rolling thunder!" Conan added.

"I want to be crouching tiger!" Lisbon chuckled.

"I'll be Whirlwind." I explained.

"We just have Nevada before we get to California. Just one state more!" Lisbon cheered. So we rested a bit as we continued to ride.

Myka's point of view.

After being drugged and kidnapped I woke up in a warehouse. The room spun like a top as I struggled to regain consciousness. I woke up to a face that I hadn't seen since I was really young. "Bear? Is that you?" I asked the dog.

"Ah so little Myka does remember me. My real name is Bigwig. You might remember my minions: Drew also known as Campion, Scotti aka Cowslip, and Turbo who you know as Tibbles." Bigwig cackled.

"Alright Bigwig I'll take it from here." Another voice said. A dog that looked like Oliver but with black legs and paws, and a golden streak on his left side.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm the dog you thought was your twin brother. My real name is Javert. Me and my master have watched you and Oliver since your lives began. I must say I admire your loyalty and honesty. Too bad it was your down fall." Javert cackled.

"Oliver will come and save us! You will be sorry!" I growled.

"This Oliver? (Javert tosses Oliver's collar in front of Myka.) Oliver is no where near." Javert snarled.

"What did you do to my brother?" I snapped.

"I didn't touch the mutt, he got away before my owner could bring him to California." Javert explained.

"Oliver will find us, and you will be sorry! You're a bad dog!" I snapped.

"I'm not a bad dog, Myka." Javert growled as he left.

"Please come back Oliver, we need you." I sobbed.

Oliver's point of view.

I sat on the bed in the trailer and watched the world go by.

Song: One Day more. (Based on One Day More from Les Miserables.)

Oliver: (Singing.) One state more, another state until I find Penny. This man who seems to know my life will not be able to hide! (Oliver imagines finding Penny.)

One state more!

Penny: I thought that dog was Oliver until today. How can I stand not to have him? (Penny sobs as she realizes she doesn't have Oliver any more.)

Oliver and Penny: Even if it seems like we're worlds away, with you my life has meaning. (Oliver sighs as he realizes how much he misses Penny.)

Myka: (Singing.) Another day all on my own. (Myka lays with her head on her paws.)

Penny and Oliver: Will I ever see you again? (Penny stares sadly at the wall.)

Myka: Another day with Oliver still missing. (Myka puts her ears back.)

Penny and Oliver: I was meant to be with you.

Myka: But tonight I am alone. I wish you were here! (Myka remembers the good times she had with Oliver.)

Penny's kidnapper: Another day until she's gone! (Penny's kidnapper pets Javert.)

Lisbon: (Singing.) I will follow him where ever he goes. (Lisbon watches Oliver as he looks out the window.)

Penny's kidnapper: Another day before she will never be heard from again! (Penny's kidnapper watched Penny cry.)

Lisbon: I will help him save his family. (Lisbon puts her walkie talkie on her collar.)

Penny's kidnapper:It's common for stars to fall!

Lisbon: (Singing.) Will he still want me once we get there? (Lisbon worries about losing Oliver.)

Penny's kidnapper: No one will suspect that it was caused by me! (Penny's kidnapper laughs maniacally.)

Every one together: The time is coming! Soon the day will be here! (Everyone is shown in their situations.)

Oliver: One day more! (Oliver and his friends exit the trailer.)

Javert: (Singing.) One more day until my job is done! I will make my master proud! I will prove that I'm a good dog, and my destiny will be fulfilled. (Javert watches the prisoners and hopes that his owner is proud of him.)

Oliver: One state more! (The gang finds another truck.)

Bigwig, Campion, Turbo, and Cowslip: Watch them cower in fear, see them as they fall. Every one loves a free for all! (The guard dogs torment Penny and Oliver's family.)

Give the cadge a little kick, they can't do anything while they're stuck. Soon they'll be gone so they won't miss much! (Bolt snarls at the guard dogs.)

Pooka, Peony, Conan, and Lisbon: (Singing.) One day until our new beginning! We know the stakes are set high! Every thing will turn out fine! (Oliver and the gang reviews the plan.)

We have our new families waiting! Can you hear the people sing? (The gang finally gets the plan down.)

Lisbon: My place is here, I belong with you! (Lisbon rests her head on Oliver's shoulder.)

Oliver: (Singing.) One state more!

Javert: Penny and the others want a hero, they won't get one though. (Javert thinks about what Myka said.)

Penny: (At the same time as Javert.) I thought that dog was Oliver until today. How can I stand not to have him? (Penny wishes for Oliver to come and save her.)

Javert: I won't fall for their mind tricks. I have learned not to fall for them. (Javert watches Myka and the others.)

Myka: (Singing. At the same time as Penny and Javert.) Another day all on my own! (Myka stares hopefully at the ceiling.)

Conan: One day more! (Conan hops around excitedly.)

Oliver and Penny: (Singing, at the same time as Myka and Javert.)Even if it seems like we're worlds away, with you my life has meaning. (Oliver sees a sign for California.)

Javert: (Singing, at the same time as the others.) One more day until my job is done! I will make my master proud! I will prove that I'm a good dog, and my destiny will be fulfilled.

Bigwig, Campion, Turbo, and Cowslip: (At the same time as Penny, Oliver, and Myka.) Watch them cower in fear, see them as they fall!

Oliver: Tomorrow isn't that far away. (The gang makes it to Hollywood.)

Everyone: (Singing.) Tomorrow we will be together. Tomorrow will be the day we've been waiting for! One more dawn! One more day! One day more! (Oliver and his friends make it to the warehouse.)

(Author's note:) As fun as this chapter was to write I don't think I will be writing a musical number this big again for a while. This chapter is in honor of Les Miserables coming out yesterday. If you haven't seen it I highly recommend seeing it. I'd like to thank: my friend Maria, my friend Carol Ann, Fanfictionwriter-25, and BoltsFan247 for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain.

Oliver's point of view.

When we arrived at the warehouse I felt a bit nervous but I knew what I had to do. "Does every one have their walkie talkie?" I asked my friends.

"Got it!" They said in unison.

"Lets test them. Pooka can you hear me?" I asked Pooka.

"Rodger that." Pooka squeaked.

"Peony? Come in Peony." I told Peony.

"Read you loud and clear master." Peony chuckled.

"Conan is yours picking up?" I asked Conan.

"Rootin' Tootin' ready for shootin'!" Conan chimed in.

"Lisbon can you hear me?" I asked Lisbon.

"Loud and clear." Lisbon piped up.

"I guess we're ready. Be safe guys and call me if there are any problems." I told them.

"Like if we get caught and killed?" Conan asked me.

"Uh yeah I think that would be a huge problem. So good luck every one." I told every one. So every one but me and Lisbon left.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go up there with you?" Lisbon asked me.

"I think so. I don't know what will happen up there and I don't want to lose you." I told Lisbon.

"I can at least give you this for good luck." Lisbon told me, as she took her bandanna off and tied it around my neck.

"I couldn't possibly accept this gift. What if I never give it back to you?" I asked Lisbon.

"You will make it out alive, and I will get my bandanna back some day. I wish you safe travels, my lonely angel." Lisbon told me, as she gently kissed me on the cheek. I turned a lovely shade of red.

"I will see you when I come back. Good bye Lisbon." I told Lisbon.

"Good bye whirlwind." Lisbon chuckled.

Peony's point of view.

Once I got the all clear from Conan, I entered the room with the guard dogs. Bear was off on patrol, and Javert was with his master so I had 3 dogs to deal with. "Hello dogs." I told the dogs.

"Hello little kitty!" Turbo exclaimed excitedly.

"Turbo don't talk to her, she's an intruder. We need to tell the master." Campion told Turbo.

"She can't be an intruder, she's just a little kitten. Look how cute she is!" Turbo cooed, while picking me up.

"I don't care how cute she is. The master won't let us keep her. Now put that thing down." Campion groaned. I used my acting abilities and began crying uncontrollably.

"There there little kitty don't cry. Look what you've done, you made her cry." Turbo told Campion, as I continued to force myself to cry.

"Oh kitty please don't cry. I don't know what to do when people cry." Campion told me.

"Just tell us what's wrong little kitty." Cowslip told me.

"My name is Peony, and I was told to come and put on a show for you guys. I've dreamed about being an actress for my whole life. Haven't you ever had a dream?" I asked them.

"Of course we have, I've dreamed of being an actor my whole life too." Turbo told me.

"I've always wanted to be a dancer." Cowslip added.

"I'm doing what I've always wanted to do." Campion told us.

"Well it just happens that I know a little something about acting and dancing. If you guys will just watch me." I told them, as Turbo placed me on the floor.

"Peony, I mean Rose you're doing great kid." Oliver whispered on the walkie talkie.

As the dogs created a makeshift stage for me, Pooka slipped as he was rigging a camera and wound up turning a spotlight on that spot. "What was that?" Turbo asked me.

"That was just Thrackerzod, he's my lighting guy." I explained.

"Wow she's a professional." Cowslip giggled.

Song: Big and Loud (Rewrite.), from Cats Don't Dance.

Peony: (Singing.) Well I've seen em come, and I've seen em go. There's one thing that I know! (Campion, Cowslip, and Turbo watch Peony excitedly.)

You have to give the people what they want, or you'll wind up back where you came from. In Nebraska! (Peony tosses treats to the dogs.)

"But we're from California." Turbo explained.

"I've heard it both ways." I told Turbo.

Peony: (Singing.) They like it big! They like it loud! (Pooka bumps into another spotlight. The dogs look at Peony in awe.)

Maybe even a little bit jazzy sometimes. (Peony almost dances off of the makeshift stage.)

Come on doggies listen to me, you don't have to be good. But you better be... (Peony rubs her tail under Turbo's chin.)

"Go for it kid." Conan told me over the walkie talkie.

Peony: (Singing, much louder.) Big and loud! Big and loud! (The dogs get startled at the change of tone, and jump.)

Gonna make your mamas proud! Make it big! And loud! (Peony holds the last note for a good 15 seconds.)

Peony's point of view.

I left the three dogs speechless with my song. "A good show always leaves you speechless." I chuckled.

"That was awesome! Sing another song!" Turbo told me. Before I could sing, I heard foot steps.

"The master is coming! Hide!" Campion told me, as he put me in a cabinet.

"Hey I'm finished with the cameras in the prison part, I'm heading towards you guys soon." Pooka told me.

"You might need to wait a moment." I whispered. A loud, some what annoying voice filled the room.

"What is with all the racket? I didn't adopt you guys so you could lounge around around bark. Get back to work!" The voice ordered.

"Hey Peony I came to check on you." Pooka said from the doorway.

"Pooka, er Thrackerzod run!" I whispered loudly.

"A kitten? I'm not sure how you got in here but I can't have you running wild. I'll put you with the others." The man told Pooka.

"Man down! Man down! Whirlwind help!" Pooka screamed.

"I have to help him!" I thought.

Pooka's point of view.

So the man stuck me in a cage with two other dogs. "Stay in here okay kitty?" The man told me.

"I refuse to be contained! I will get out of here and you will pay when I do!" I screamed.

"Take it easy there tiny, there's no way out." The female dog told me.

"There is a way out! I have a friend outside who will let me out! Whirlwind can you hear me?" I asked Oliver.

"I can hear you loud and clear Thrackerzod. The dog you're talking to sounds familiar, what is her name?" Oliver asked me.

"Hey miss, what's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Myka." Myka told me.

"Myka? That's my sister! Let me talk to her." Oliver told me.

"Myka listen to me, I have Oliver on the other line and he wants to talk to you." I told Myka. She hesitantly joined me.

"If you're Oliver then prove it." Myka told Oliver.

"Your full name is Myka Katherine Fletcher. You are five minutes older older than me. You love to be scratched behind your ears." Oliver told Myka.

"Those could be guesses. Say something that only we know." Myka told Oliver.

"Sunset sunset, bed time is soon. Wag your tail and howl at the moon." Oliver chanted, I looked at Myka and she was crying.

"It really is you! You remember me!" Myka cried, She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Of course I remember you! How could I forget my twin sister?" Oliver asked Myka.

"I thought you'd never come back." Myka sobbed.

"I had to come back, I belong here with you and our family." Oliver told Myka.

"I hate to be a bother, but Myka you're squeezing the life out of me." I gasped.

"Sorry little guy." Myka told me, while setting me on the ground.

"It's alright, please call me Pooka though." I told Myka.

"Alright Pooka, thank you for helping Oliver come home." Myka told me.

"Guys I have to go, I have company." Oliver told us.

Oliver's point of view.

"Well look what the cat dragged in, Pipsqueak the wonder chew toy." Bear told me.

"My name is Oliver. I'm surprised to see you here Bear." I growled.

"My real name is Big Wig. My master had me use a fake name and keep an eye on you. I've been watching you since you were only a few days old. I'm loving that sissy magenta bandanna you're wearing. You haven't changed at all. Still just a sad little mutt that doesn't have friends." Bear taunted.

"That's where you're wrong Bear. Getting lost was the best thing that ever happened to me. I made 4 friends while I was gone: Lisbon, Pooka, Peony, and Conan. And I realized what a strong relationship I've had with my sister Myka. They've taught me so much about friendship." I told Bear.

"Myka, who knew that Javert wasn't me all along taught me about honesty. Lisbon who took me in when I was in need taught me about kindness. Conan, who kept a smile on his face no matter what happened taught me about laughter." I told Bear.

"Peony who helped find me a new collar after I lost my old collar taught me about generosity. And Pooka who made friends with every one we met along the way taught me about friendship. With the help of my friends I discovered that my motivation was my loyalty towards Penny. I may be just an ordinary dog but one person can make a difference." I explained.

"So what? I'm still going to tear you apart. Your little friends can't save you." Bear growled, as he approached me.

"That's where you're wrong! Take this you brute!" Lisbon hissed, as she slashed Bear across the nose. Bear stumbled around a bit before he dashed down the stairs.

"Lisbon you just saved my life." I stuttered.

"I heard you over the walkie talkie and knew you needed help." Lisbon told me.

"Thank you Lisbon." I replied.

"You're welcome Oliver. I'd love to stay and chat but I must return to my post. See you later Oliver." Lisbon told me as she left. I heard Penny's kidnapper's voice and peered down at the ceiling.

Penny's point of view.

I awoke after a short nap to find a hooded figure watching me. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him. As I struggled with the ropes that were tied around me I noticed a Grey tabby kitten watching me curiously.

"Oh Penny it hurts me that you don't remember your own agent. I'm the reason you got famous." My agent told me, as he lifted the hood away from his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The mask comes off.

Bolt's point of view.

I stared up at Penny's agent in shock and anger. "Mr Jameson why did you kidnap me?" Penny asked her agent.

"You're forgetting something although you may not remember me like this." Penny's agent told her, as he took off his glasses and his wig. All those years I assumed that was his real hair.

"Uncle Robert? It can't be! Mom and dad told me you died when I was five." Penny told him.

"I've been alive this whole time. I should start from the beginning. I am your dad's younger brother. We were always so close and we spent all our time together. Then he married your mom. A few years later you were born and for a while things were great." Robert explained.

"I do remember us having a lot of fun." Penny sighed.

"You have always been my favorite niece, albeit you're my only niece. When you were a year old I got married. You probably remember my wife, everyone knows her as Mindy from the network. A year later we had a baby girl named Samantha. When you were five I had a falling out with your family and I was kinda disowned." Robert explained.

"Wait you were kicked out of the family?" Penny asked Robert. I was pretty confused by the whole thing.

"Yeah I didn't see you again until you entered the acting world. I was taking my daughter to audition for the Bolt show along with my dog Flash. I saw you there and wanted to say something to you. After you won the part of Penny in the Bolt show I went from being Robert Fletcher to Mick Jameson." Robert told Penny.

"Fast forward 5 years to when the Bolt show began. I was the one that hypnotized Bolt into thinking everything was real. When you and your mom starting piecing everything together I figured out how to send Bolt away for good. I set everything in motion and Bolt ran away. Every thing was perfect until the studio wanted to replace Bolt. I thought my plan was doomed until I realized that with some make up and training Flash could replace Bolt." Robert explained.

"Your dog replaced Bolt?" Penny asked him.

"Yes, now stop interrupting me. I taught him an extra trick as well. Everything was fine and dandy until you figured out he wasn't Bolt. I knew I had to get rid of you before the studio found out what I had done. So Flash intentionally set the fire in the studio and made it look like an accident. My plan would have worked too is it wasn't for your bratty mutt Bolt coming back. You two ruined my life by quitting the show. Now I can complete my plan." Robert cackled.

"But why? I've never done anything to you." Penny stuttered.

"You wouldn't understand. No one will ever find you here." Robert taunted.

"You forgot that I have Oliver." Penny told him. I smiled because I knew that Oliver had the potential to save us.

"Oliver? You mean this Oliver!" Robert hissed, as he tossed Oliver's collar to Penny.

"What did you do to him?" Penny shrieked.

"I didn't do anything to him. I sent him to Maine and was going to bring him back to my house but he got away. He can't save you anyways. There's nothing special about Oliver. The poor mutt can't even bark.

"That's where you're wrong, I chose to train Oliver for a reason. He is brave and loyal, like a good dog should be. He will do anything possible to find me. Oliver loves me." Penny explained.

I Know Best. (A rewrite of the reprise of Mother Knows best from Tangled.)

"You think he loves you? Oh please Penny that's silly. This is why you should never have quit. Penny this whole relationship that you've invented proves you're too naive to be out here. Why would he love you anyways? Look at you, you think that he wants to be with you?" Robert scoffs.

Don't be a fool, just listen to your dear uncle. I know best." Robert sang.

"No!" Penny snapped.

Robert: No? Oh I see how it is. (Singing.) Penny knows best! Penny's so sure of her self now. Penny's such a big girl. (Penny's agent circles Penny's chair.)

Penny knows best! Fine if you're so sure of yourself, then go ahead and give him this! ( Robert throws Javert's first place medal in Penny's lap.)

"How did you get that?" Penny asked him.

Robert: (Singing.) This is why he'd come here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, just watch and see! (Bolt growls at Robert.)

"I will!" Penny snapped.

Trust me my dear (Robert snaps fingers in Penny's face.) that's how fast he'll leave you! I won't say I told you so! (Penny fights back tears.

Because Penny knows best! So if he's such a hero! Then put his loyalty to the test! If he's a fake don't come crying! Because I know best! (Oliver watches the entire scene from the roof.)

"Your dog is no where near." Robert cackled. Suddenly Robert's dog Bear returned with large cuts on his nose. "What happened to you Bigwig? Looks like a cat got a hold of you. Javert go find out what caused this!" Robert ordered.

Oliver's point of view.

I overheard the whole thing and was overcome by emotion when Penny said that she loved me. "She really does love me." I sniffled. I felt a sense of impending doom as I realized that Javert was coming to find me.

Song: Confrontation.

Javert: (Singing.) Oliver at last we meet face to face. Although I hear you've been going by a different name. (Javert sneaks up on Oliver.)

Oliver: Before you say another word Javert, before your master sends me away again. Listen to me there is something I need to do! (The hair on Oliver's back stands up.)

I promised my friends I'd find them their own families. They were there for me when I was in need. I must help them and my family! (Oliver thinks about his friends.)

Then I will return you have my word. Then I'll return! (Oliver backs away from Javert.)

Javert: (Singing.) You must think I'm mad! My owner has watched you since you were born! A dog like you will never change! A dog such as you! (Javert corners Oliver.)

Oliver: Think what you want about me! I must save Penny! You know nothing about my life! (Oliver runs from Javert.)

Javert: (Singing over Oliver.) I will never change! You can never change! No Oliver, I will stay faithful to my owner. (Javert circles Oliver.)

Oliver: All I did was run away! I went out and saw the world! You only want me dead! (Oliver avoids the glass part of the roof.)

Javert: You have no right! Go ahead and surrender now! Come with me Oliver! Now the tables have turned! Your loyalty means nothing now! (Javert scoffs at the fact that Oliver won't surrender.)

Oliver: (Singing, over Javert.) Not until my job is done! I'm warning you Javert! I'm the smarter dog by far! I have power in me that you don't know about! My race is not yet done! (Oliver ponders his next move.)

Javert: You know nothing of Javert! I was born while my owner was in jail! I know about scum like you! Because I am from the gutter unlike you! (The roof buckles under Javert's weight.)

Oliver: I am warning you Javert! I have more strength to spare. Watch your step please Javert! One Wrong step will kill us both! (Javert falls through the ceiling.)

Oliver's point of view.

I stared at the hole in the roof and realized that could have been me. "I heard a crash are you okay?" Peony asked me over the walkie talkie.

"Yeah Javert fell through the ceiling." I panted.

"Glad to hear you're okay." Peony told me.

Bolt's point of view.

Meanwhile we were still being held hostage. "You know I can't decide whether you should live or die. This trusty lighter in my hand thinks you should die. The Bolt legacy ends today with a repeat of the studio fire." Robert explained, as he paced back and forth.

"Why are you doing this?" Penny sobbed.

"You and the rest of our family ruined my life! Now it's time to bring this whole story to a close. Goodbye Penny." Robert cackled.

Oliver's point of view.

After Robert pulled the lighter out I started rounding up my troops. "Conan, Peony get out of there! He's lighting the building on fire!" I told Conan and Peony. With in five minutes Conan and Peony joined me and Lisbon.

"Alright I think every one's safe." Conan told us.

"Wait, Pooka is still inside!" I yelped.

"Some one help me!" Pooka yelled over the walkie talkie.

Author's note: New poll on my page! Time to vote on my next story


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You look at her and you finally start to live for some one else.

Oliver's point of view.

After hearing Pooka's screams for help, the four of us ran towards the building "What's the plan?" Lisbon asked me.

"I need to get in there and rescue every one." I panted as I ran.

"You're going in alone?" Peony asked me.

"I have to Peony, I can't risk losing you guys too." I told Peony. I tried to keep going but Lisbon stopped me by stepping on my tail.

"I'm not letting you go in alone." Lisbon explained.

"Lisbon I care about you a lot, I can't risk losing you. I feel like this is something I must do alone. I need you to watch Peony and Conan." I told Lisbon.

"I don't want to lose you either." Lisbon told me.

"You probably still think of me as that little lost puppy you found in a box. I have to do this Lisbon. I feel like it's my destiny." I explained.

"Just promise me that you'll be safe. I've lost so many people in my life and I just got you. I can't stand to lose some one else." Lisbon told me, she was crying.

"I promise that I will come back. You're my first real friend and I will never leave you. I promise that I will bring Pooka back alive." I told Lisbon. Lisbon sighed and stepped off of my tail.

"I trust you Oliver, I just don't want to see you get killed." Lisbon told me.

"It's going to be okay, I know that I'm meant to do this. I think that this is the chance I've been waiting for." I explained as we ran.

"I wish you the best of luck." Lisbon told me. The ceiling and door frame began fall as we got closer. Conan boldly sacrificed his ball for the good of the team. It supported the rubble long enough for me to get inside. The ball buckled under the weight and shattered into hundreds of pieces. I knew I was trapped.

"Pooka can you hear me?" I asked Pooka.

"I can hear you, i can see you too. Just follow my voice." Pooka coughed. I could tell he was absolutely exhausted. I used my overly developed hearing to find Pooka and the others. I saw Penny tied to a chair and she saw me as I walked over to her. She began to cry.

"Oliver is that you?" Penny coughed. I nodded, then proceeded to untie her. "I knew you'd come back." Penny cried, as she hugged me.

"I missed you so much. I have been on this amazing journey." I told Penny.

"Um hello friend trapped inside remember?" Pooka told me. Penny unlocked the cage and Myka ran past Pooka and pretty much tackled me.

"My brother has returned! I've missed you so much!" Myka sobbed.

"I've missed you too Myka." I told Myka.

"Sunset sunset, bed time is soon. Wag your tail and howl at the moon." Myka and I giggled. Dad joined us a moment later.

"Oliver you came to save us. I'm so proud of you." Dad told me.

"Dad I'm sorry I got lost." I told dad.

"It's okay Oliver, I can tell that it's helped you a lot." Dad replied. Suddenly a large part of the ceiling fell, it separated me, Penny, Pooka, and Milo from Bolt, Myka and my dad.

"Is everyone okay?" I coughed. Ash was filling the air quickly.

"We're all fine. Stay there we'll get you out." Dad told me.

"You guys are closer to the nearest exit, just go on out. We'll join you guys as soon as we can." I told my dad.

"I'm getting you out of here. I can't lose you again." My dad sobbed.

"Dad I don't want to lose you either, we're all going to make it out of here I promise." I told him.

"I want to believe you Oliver. Just be safe." Dad replied.

"Thanks dad. Myka can you hear me?" I asked Myka.

"Yeah I hear you loud and clear." Myka coughed.

"Myka you need to promise me that you will make them get out of here. I will get everyone else out." I told Myka, I could hear her holding back tears.

"I will Oliver, you have my word." Myka stuttered. I turned to Penny, who was lying on the ground.

"Oliver, zoom zoom." Penny coughed weakly. I mustered up the strength to pull every one to safety near an air vent.

"Come on guys we're so close." I told them.

"I'm too weak to go any farther." Pooka gasped.

"It's okay Oliver just go on out." Penny assured me. I felt completely helpless at that moment.

"I'm not leaving you guys behind. A promise is a promise." I told them. I went and snuggled up next to Penny.

"You're my good boy Oliver, I love you. I'm so proud of you." Penny coughed.

"I love you too Penny. I will get us out, you have my word." I told Penny. We all joined hands and paws and found comfort in the fact that we'd die together. I remembered my walkie talkie and knew I could at least hear Lisbon's voice one last time.

"Lisbon can you hear me?" I asked Lisbon.

"I can hear you loud and clear. Some one saw the fire and called 911." Help is on the way." Lisbon told me.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice. I'm so scared right now. Did Myka and the others get out okay?" I asked Lisbon.

"Yes they're all here. Just hang tight, I can hear the sirens." Lisbon told me.

"Just keep talking, your voice makes me feel safe." I told Lisbon.

"Alright I will. These days I've spent with you have been the best days of my life. You fill something in me that I never knew was missing. You are a great dog." Lisbon told me.

"That means a lot to me Lisbon, thank you." I told Lisbon. I could hear the fire trucks in the parking lot. I knew I had to signal them some how. (Oliver whimpers into the air vent.) My whimper echoed. I pondered for a moment before whimpering louder.

"This has to work, it's our only hope." I thought, before setting up to do the super-bark. (Oliver Super-barks into the air vent.) It really worked! "I did it! I just barked!" I squealed. I barked again and it echoed.

"It's the Super Bark!" Conan squealed over the walkie talkie. I could hear the firemen coming into the building and let out one last bark. I could see a piece of plaster falling and about to crush Pooka, I was able to save him in time. Unfortunately the plaster landed on me and knocked me out.

Lisbon's point of view.

A few minutes after the firemen went into the building, Penny's mom and boyfriend Max showed up. After what seemed like an eternity the firemen carried out: Penny, Pooka, and Milo.

"Penny are you okay?" Max asked Penny.

"I'm fine. Where's Oliver?" Penny asked Max.

"He's no where to be found." Max told Penny.

"He's still inside." Penny coughed. At that moment I bolted into the building.

"Oliver can you hear me?" I asked Oliver. I heard a tiny cry coming from a pile of rubble. I hurried to clear the rubble and found Oliver clinging to life. He was awake but was very still except for breathing. He was badly banged up and I could tell he was in pain. I could see my bandanna loosely hanging around his neck.

"You came back for me." Oliver coughed.

"I had to come back for you Oliver. I'm going to get you out of here." I told him, Oliver gave me a small smile. I gently lifted him onto my back. He let out an occasional cry of pain. "Hang on tight Oliver. Keep talking to me, it'll help keep you awake." I told Oliver.

"It hurts, Lisbon." Oliver cried.

"It's going to be okay Oliver, just stay with me." I told him.

"Lisbon I just wanted to tell you that I- (Oliver coughs.)" Oliver told me before coughing.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Lisbon you are an incredible woman, and i- (Oliver passes out.)" Oliver tried to explain, before passing out.

"Oliver are you there? What were you trying to tell me?" I asked Oliver. He didn't answer me. I could feel his short shallow breaths on my back. I carefully carried him out of the building and to Penny's mom.

"Oliver is that really you? Thank you little cat for saving him." Penny's mom told me, while picking Oliver up.

"You're welcome." I chuckled. A few moments later they were all loaded onto the ambulance. Me, Peony, and Conan all hid under the gurney. I was so worried that I was about to lose Oliver.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I'll be the angel by your side,I will get you through the night.  
Lisbon's point of view.

I watched as the doctors hooked Oliver up to what seemed like a million machines. Oliver laid there lifelessly and was taking small forced breaths. Pooka laid near him and was slowly waking up. My heart sank as I looked at Oliver. He looked so broken laying there on the stretcher.

"This is all my fault. I should have gone with him." I sobbed as I watched Oliver. I wanted to go and hold him.

"It's not your fault Lisbon. If anything you saved Oliver. You're a hero." Myka told me. She was sitting under the gurney.

"I'm no hero, I'm just a regular cat." I sighed.

"You are a hero Lisbon, you saved my brother's life. I can never thank you enough. You made us a family again. Not only that but you and your 3 friends joined us. You've done what no one else had the courage to do. You can believe what you want but I believe you're a hero." Myka told me.

"Really?" I asked Myka.

"Yes Lisbon, you have exhibited the qualities of a true hero. You're the girl I always wanted Oliver to bring home." Myka explained.

"Wow, thanks Myka." I told Myka.

"You're welcome Lisbon." Myka chuckled. Suddenly Oliver went into shock and flat-lined. I began to cry uncontrollably. The doctors took the bandanna I had given him off and tossed it onto the floor. I grabbed it and held it close. It smelled like Oliver and I found it comforting. It was coated in mud, blood, and ash but I didn't care.

"I just want my lonely angel back." I sobbed. I remembered a song I had heard a while back called Don't Take the Girl. I repeated and paraphrased the lyrics as I watched the doctors try to revive him.

"Take the breath from my body, take my heart too. I'll take his place if you let me. This is my last request. Take me if with want, just please don't take Oliver." I sang through my tears. I looked up and saw that Oliver was breathing again.

"Welcome back my sweet Oliver." I whispered. Pooka finally woke up all the way and the doctors took his breathing mask off.

"What did I miss?" Pooka mumbled.

"Not much." Peony lied. I knew she was sparing his feelings. Penny woke up next.

"What's wrong with Oliver?" Penny asked her mom.

"He's stable, but he hasn't woken up yet. We lost him for five minutes. We're taking him to the emergency vet clinic. We don't know if he will make it through the night." Penny's mom told her.

"We can't leave him there alone, he'll freak out if he wakes up alone." Penny sobbed.

"I'll stay with him." Max told Penny. I don't know what came over me but I leaped onto Penny's lap. She looked startled.

"I want to stay with him too." I told Penny. Conan scrambled up the sheets to join us.

"If Lisbon stays I stay." Conan squeaked. Peony also joined us.

"A true friend never leaves her friends." Peony added. Pooka waved his paw in agreement.

"Where did all of you come from?" Penny asked us.

"They must have helped Oliver find his way home. Quite an interesting little pack: two Tabbies, one mix breed cat, and a Chinchilla." Max commented.

"I like this one right here, she's sweet." Penny chuckled, as she petted me.

"She's the one that saved Oliver. Hey she has a bandanna. It says Lisbon on it. I kinda want to keep her." Penny's mom explained.

"Oh please adopt me!" I mewed.

"I think she agrees. Welcome to the family Lisbon." Penny chuckled.

"I think I'll keep the little Chinchilla. I'm going to call him Conan." Max told us.

"That just leaves the two kittens." Penny's mom added.

"My friend Shelby recently lost her cat Castiel. I'm sure she'd love to adopt them. This one's collar says her name is Peony. What is the other one's name?" Penny asked Max.

"His name is Pooka." Max told us. After what felt like weeks we made it to the vet clinic. He was rushed right into a room and me, Max, Pooka, Peony, Conan, Myka and I were confined to the waiting room.

"Here kitty, I want to get you cleaned up and take care of those burns." A nurse told me. I was hesitant but decided to go with him. He was very gentle with me and got all of the ash, blood, and dirt out of my fur. I looked like I did as a small kitten again.

"Wow I look pretty good." I mused. The doctor bandaged my burns and gave me a Magenta bandanna collar with a blue heart tag with my name on it. He brought me back to the waiting room with the others. The Doctor's cat Lightning joined us.

"He's in surgery, Lisbon. He has 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a fractured leg. He's clinging to life. He's a stubborn little guy, I'm surprised he's alive." Lightning told me.

"Will he be okay?" I asked Lightning.

"We don't know yet. My master is doing everything he can." Lightning told me. Moments later Oliver flat lined again and I began bawling.

"He's going to be okay Lisbon, he can bounce back." Peony stuttered. Peony was crying really hard. The vet's other cat came in a few minutes later.

"You're friend is a fighter. He's stable but he's going to be in a coma for a few days. We expect a full recovery." Angel told us.

"Thanks Angel." I told Angel.

Oliver's point of view.

I was unconscious but I could still hear people. I felt like I had been hit by a train. I felt scared until my dad came into the room.

"Hey Oliver it's your dad, the doctor said talking to you would calm you down. I am so proud of you Oliver. You have shown true courage and I am proud to call you my son. Your friends haven't left since you got out of the fire. I love you Oliver, and I hope you wake up soon." Dad told me.

"I love you too daddy." I thought. Mom came into the room next. She held my paw in her paw and I felt safe.

"Hello my sweet Oliver it's your mom. You are an amazing puppy Oliver. I always knew you would achieve great things. Seems like it was just yesterday that you were just a baby who needed me for everything. I wish I could hold you and tell you that everything will be okay. I hope you wake up soon and I love you Oliver." Mom told me.

"I love you so much mom. I've missed you." I thought. I wished she could hear me. Myka joined me soon after mom left.

"Hey my baby brother, It's Myka obviously. I brought your squeaky carrot. I always knew you'd come back. I want you to wake up soon Oliver. I miss your smile. You mean the world to me. I love you so much Oliver and I'm proud of you." Myka told me. Lisbon came in after Myka.

"Hello my lonely angel. I thought I had lost you, sweetie. I realized that I'm in love with you. You've brought me so much joy and my world came crashing down when I thought I lost you. The doctors say you're a miracle." Lisbon told me, as she placed her paw on my paw.

"I love you too Lisbon, that's what I wanted to tell you." I thought.

Song: When I'm with you.

Lisbon: (Singing.) I was lost until he found me, even though sometimes he confounds me. By his side is where I know I should be. (Lisbon remembers finding Oliver.)

Even though he's just a pup, and sometimes he messes up. I'm drawn to him somehow. (Lisbon remembers when Oliver almost drowned everyone.)

And through every struggle, and every moment of pain. Through all of or adventures our friendship remained. Facing fires, kidnappers, and near death, I found hope in you. I'm happy when I'm with you. (Lisbon kisses Oliver's head.)

"I could hear Lisbon, and I subconsciously joined her song." I mused.

Oliver: (Singing in his head.) I saw her and no other, It was the first time I was away from my mother. That's when I saw her beautiful green eyes. (Oliver remembers seeing Lisbon for the first time.)

I know that I can be forgetful, and I know I can be a wimp. And even though I haven't looked where I'm going I want to leap. (Oliver thinks about how he feels when Lisbon is with him.)

I still feel sad cause I didn't get to say that I love you. But I know that I will always have you. (Oliver wishes that he could talk to Lisbon.)

Oliver and Lisbon: (Singing, in their respective situations.) Even though we're in deep here, and we will have to sleep here. Here by your side is will stand. (Lisbon lays down next to Oliver.)

Lisbon: I will stand by your side. (Lisbon watches Oliver sleep.)

Oliver: I will trust you with my life. (Oliver tries to wag his tail in his sleep.)

Both: All I need is your hand in my hand. (Lisbon holds Oliver's paw.)

Lisbon: (Singing.) I know I got you into this mess. (Lisbon wishes she had gone with Oliver.)

Oliver: There was nothing you do. (Oliver wishes he could comfort Lisbon.)

Lisbon: I never told you how I felt about you.

Oliver: I wish I got to say I love you. But the one thing I'm understanding, no matter what we go through. (Oliver enjoys feeling Lisbon next to him.)

Both: I'd rather go through it, I know we can do it. I'll get through it with you. (Lisbon falls asleep next to Oliver.)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I hope you had the time of your life.

Oliver's point of view.

After being in a coma for four days, I finally woke up. Everything was distorted when I woke up. I noticed that I had a tube in my nose, and wasn't sure what to think about it. Once my vision cleared I noticed a white cat walking towards me.

"Welcome back Oliver, you've been asleep for four days." Angel told me. I realized that I could talk and began trying to form words.

"Four... days?" I stuttered. My chest hurt for some reason but I could still talk.

"Yep, we were worried you wouldn't wake up. You are a miracle Oliver. I'll go tell your family you're awake." Angel told me. My dad joined me a couple minutes later.

"Hey Oliver, it's nice to see you awake." Dad told me. I tried to get up to meet him but my body was too weak.

"Why can't I move?" I squeaked. I frustratedly glared at the tubes and wires poking out of me.

"Oliver you won't be able to run around for a while. You had three broken ribs, a badly punctured lung, and a fractured leg. It's a miracle that you made it through the first night. I can honestly say that none of us would be here if it wasn't for you." My dad explained.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked dad, as mom joined us.

"You did something incredible the other day. You showed true courage and saved your family. You've proven that you are a hero Oliver." Mom told me.

"But I'm just a normal dog." I explained.

"You've proven that you're not just a regular dog. You showed the charity, compassion, devotion, _integrity, optimism, and leadership skills of a true hero._" Mom told me.

Song: Sasha's Ballad.

You've come such a long way, and I've watched you since that very first day. (Sasha remembers when Oliver was born.)

To see how you might grow. (Oliver is shown learning to walk.)

To see what you might do. (Oliver is shown doing agility for the first time.)

To see what you've been through. (Oliver remembers meeting his friends.)

And all the ways you've made me proud of you. (Oliver is shown barking for the first time.)

It's time now for a new change to come. You're almost a grown up and your new life has begun. (Sasha puts her paw on Oliver's paw.)

To go where you will go. To see what you will see. (Oliver hopes that he will be able to do agility again.)

To find what you will be. For you have fulfilled your destiny. (Oliver blushes.)

Oliver's point of view.

I was left speechless by what mom had said. "You really think I'm a hero?" I asked mom.

"You've proven that you are a true hero. What you did was selfless and brave. You knew how risky it was and went for it anyways. I couldn't be more proud of you Oliver." Mom told me.

"Wow, thank you. Although I have one question, what happened to Penny's agent?" I asked mom.

"He's gone to jail for a very long time. We don't know what has happened to his dogs though." Mom explained. At that moment I saw a familiar face at the door.

"May I come in?" Lisbon asked politely.

"Of course you can Lisbon. Come on in." Dad told Lisbon.

"Welcome back, my lonely angel." Lisbon told me. I wagged my tail.

"Thanks Lisbon. I see a new collar on you, who's your owner?" I asked Lisbon.

"Penny adopted me, I understand your love for her now. She's been everything I've wanted in an owner." Lisbon explained.

"I'm so happy for you Lisbon!" I giggled. Lisbon came and sat down next to me.

"We'll leave you two alone." Dad told us. So mom and dad left the room. I glanced at my neck and noticed that Lisbon's bandanna had disappeared. I felt a moment of panic because I had promised that I'd bring it back to her.

"Lisbon, I lost your bandanna." I stuttered. Lisbon just smiled.

"You're worried about that old thing? I got it back, well part of it at least. I keep a piece of it it tied to my new bandanna. I decided that I needed to move on." Lisbon explained.

"I understand now, you wanted to leave your past behind you. I'm glad that you stayed with me." I told Lisbon.

"I had to stay with you Oliver, you needed me. I do have one question. When I was pulling you out of the fire on the worst day of my life, right before you passed out what were you about to say?" Lisbon asked me.

"I was going to say Lisbon I love you. I've loved you from the day we met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way." I told Lisbon. Lisbon smiled and kissed me. I turned a lovely shade of red.

"I love you too Oliver. I was absolutely terrified when I thought I had lost you. I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you." Lisbon explained.

"This lonely angel isn't so lonely anymore." I chucked. Suddenly I heard the rumble of eight paws and a plastic ball coming towards us.

"Oliver you're awake!" Pooka shrieked excitedly as he hugged me tight.

"Easy there Pooka, I'm still very sore." I coughed. He loosened his grip and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Oliver." Pooka told me.

"It's alright Pooka." I chuckled. About a week later I came home from the hospital. Not long after I got home I gathered my friends and Myka together.

"You're probably are wondering why I called you all here. I have presents for all of you to thank you for sticking by my side. For Peony, I have my toy ear mike that I used to play with when I was a pup. Take good care of it Peony." I told Peony. She grinned from ear to ear as I placed it on her head.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" Peony told me excitedly.

"You're quite welcome. And for my favorite partner Pooka, I give you my bow tie collar. May it bring you good luck, plus chicks dig the bow tie." I told Pooka. Pooka tried the collar on and gave me a huge smile.

"Wow! Thank you Oliver! Bow ties are cool." Pooka giggled.

"I'm glad you like it. Next one is for Conan. For you I have my extra copy of the Doctor Who David Tennant specials. I remember you saying that you like Doctor Who." I told Conan.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Conan squeaked.

"You are quite welcome. To Myka I give my favorite squeaky hot dog. I also give you my promise that I will never leave you again." I told Myka. Myka just hugged me.

"To Lisbon, I give you everything. Mainly I give you my loyalty and love. No gift could tell you how much I love you. You mean the world to me." I told Lisbon. Lisbon gently kissed me.

"Awww!" Peony, Conan, and Myka exclaimed.

"Ewww!" Pooka gagged. A month later all of my bandages were gone. I began wearing a sweater because I kinda looked like I had a poodle cut. On that particular day I was going to accept a medal for bravery from the mayor.

"About a month and a half ago we didn't think Oliver would be here to accept this medal. He bravely rescued his family and Penny from a fire. It brings me great joy to present this medal of honor to Oliver Ferris Fletcher." The mayor told the crowd, as he placed the medal around my neck.

"Wow, this is exactly how I dreamed it would be." I sniffled. Afterwards we had a party at my house.

"Oliver would you like to say something?" Grandpa Bolt asked me. I looked around at my family and friends and they were waiting for me to speak.

"About a month ago I was sent to Maine. I had to make friends to survive, even though I didn't care very much about making friends. On a day like today I can honestly say that I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you guys. You each taught me something about friendship. I am extremely grateful for each of you. Today I consider myself the luckiest dog in the world. Thank you, all of you." I told everyone.

**Keep your dream alive, dreaming is still how the strong survive. Once upon a time in Hollywood.**

Epilogue.

That pretty much sums it up. The six of us went on to live long happy lives. Pooka grew up to be a very successful comedian in the pet world. He now has a lovely wife named Zoey and a feisty son named Orion Comet. (also known as O.C.) Peony has become a very successful singer and loves to entertain everyone. She has a husband named Lars and two lively kittens named Ariel and Dean.

Conan is still the same lively little fur ball he's always been. He's still single but loves to babysit his adopted nieces and nephews. Myka has settled down with a nice dog named Riley and they have two daughters named Claudia and Audrey. Lisbon and I are officially mates and we have four lively kittuppies named: Sherlock, Natalie, Abby, and Artie. That my friends is a story for another time.


	16. Chapter 16

Bolt 4: Trying to Remember credits.

Song: When can I see you again by Owl City.

"A Friday Effect Pictures production."

Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you Go see the world cause it's all so brand new. (Oliver competes in his first Agility competition.)

"In association with Disney."

Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine. (Oliver proposes to Lisbon.)

It just a matter of time Before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night. (Oliver, Lisbon, Conan, Pooka, Peony, and Myka watch fireworks.)

There's something in the air you can't deny It's been fun but now I've got to go Life is way too short to take it slow. (Oliver teaches agility to Pooka.)

But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, till then When can we do this again ? (Oliver and Lisbon hang out with Pooka and Peony.)

When can we do this again ? I gotta know When can i see you again? (Myka falls in love with a dog named Riley.)

Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you. (Oliver remembers saving Pooka from drowning.)

Life is a trip and the road that leads you. Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed It's just a matter of time. (Myka and Riley have twin daughters.)

Before we learn how to fly Welcome to the rhythm of the night There's something in the air you can't deny. (Oliver and Lisbon have four kittuppies.)

It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. (Pooka becomes a father to Orion. Peony becomes a mother to Ariel and Dean.)

But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, till then,when can we do this again?(Oliver teaches his youngest son Artie to do agility.)

When can we do this again? I gotta know, When can I see you again? (Oliver remembers meeting his friends.

Cast.

Oliver: Zachary Levi.

Lisbon: Bolt Fan 21.

Peony: Claire Corlett. Singinging:Michelle Creber (Sweetie Belle from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.)

"Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine!It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly!"

Pooka: Daniel Huttlestone. (Gavroche from Les Miserables.)

Conan: Ed Helms (The Onceler from The Lorax.)

Myka: Anne Hathaway.

"Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny. So let me know before I wave goodbye, When can i see you again?"

Javert: David Morrissey

Bear/ Big Wig: John Simm. (The Master from Doctor Who.)

Drew: Jeff Bridges.

Scotti: Benedict Cumberbatch.

Fergus, Handy: David Tennant.

Ziggy, Tibbles: Sam Rockwell.

Napoleon: Sean Astin. (Encino Man, Color Of Magic, The Goonies.)

Robert Fletcher / Mick Jameson/ Penny's Agent: Greg Germann

Penny: Miley Cyrus.

Max, Gavroche : Liam James. (Young Shawn from Psych.)

Adult Milo: Eddie McClintock. (Pete from Warehouse 13.)

Bolt: John Travolta.

Angel: Gillian Anderson (Scully from X files.)

Lightning: Justin Bartha. (Riley from National Treasure.)

Songs:

Once Upon a Time in Hollywood. (Based on Once Upon a Time in New York City.)

Mr Huga-bug-bear. (Sung by Bolt Fan 21.)

It's What My Heart is telling me. (Based on What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.) Sung by Anne Hathaway, Bolt Fan 21, Zachary Levi, Michelle Creber , and David Morrissey.

Traveling Madness (Originally from The Lorax soundtrack.) Sung by Ed Helms and Daniel Huttlestone.

This Week Aria. (Based on This Day Aria from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.) Sung by : Zachary Levi and David Morrissey.

Now I Have Everything. from Fiddler on the Roof. Sung by: Bolt Fan 21 and Zachary Levi.

Learn to do it. (Based on Learn to do it from Anastasia.) Sung by: Bolt Fan 21, Zachary Levi, Michelle Creber, Ed Helms, and Daniel Huttlestone.

I Know It's Today. (Based on I Know it's today from Shrek the Musical.) All parts sung by: Bolt Fan 21.

One Day more. (Based on One Day More from Les Miserables.) Sung by: Bolt Fan 21, Zachary Levi, Michelle Creber , Ed Helms, Daniel Huttlestone, Miley Cyrus, Anne Hathaway, Sam Rockwell, Jeff Bridges, Benedict Cumberbatch, Greg Germann, John Simm, and David Morrissey.

Big and Loud (Rewrite.), from Cats Don't Dance. Sung by: Michelle Creber.

I Know Best. (A rewrite of the reprise of Mother Knows best from Tangled.) Sung by: Greg Germann.

Confrontation. (Based on the song of the same name from Les Miserables.) Sung by: David Morrissey and Zachary Levi.

When I'm with you. (Based on Floating With You from Fairly Odd Parents.) Sung by Bolt Fan 21 and Zachary Levi.

Sasha's Ballad. (Based on Celestia's Ballad from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.) Sung by Maggie Lawson.

Bolt's Legacy: Artie the Kittuppy trailer.

Doctor: You guys have done what every one considered to be scientifically impossible. Oliver and Lisbon have four healthy babies.

Audrey: What are their names?

Oliver: The oldest is Nattalie, the second oldest is Sherlock, the next one is Abby, and the youngest is Artie.

(Two months later.) (Artie tumbles out of a tree and into another yard.)

Lily: Where did you come from?

Artie: I fell out of that tree right there. I need to work on my tree climbing. I'm Artie by the way.

Lilly: I'm Lilly. How did you get up there? Dogs can't climb trees.

Artie: Well you can if you have a set of these (Artie unveils his catlike claws.)

Lilly: Wow! You're weird, wanna be friends?

(Another two months later.)

Artie: It's always the same thing. I'm always either Oliver's son, or Milo's nephew. Then there are the others that pick on me for being a hybrid. You, Dingo, Ariel, Orion, and Audrey are my only friends.

Lilly: The others don't know what they're missing, you're a good friend.

Artie: That's the thing, the world is full of good dogs. I don't want to just be a good dog. I want to be a great one! Just like my hero-

Presto: Enemies tremble in fear when they meet the Great and Powerful Presto!

Announcer: Does your dog have what it takes? Bring your little star to New York City for a chance to be Presto's personal protoge.

Artie: This is my chance! I need to get to New York.

(A week later.) Ariel: So how are: two kittens, one hamster, Bolt the Super-dog, and a Kittuppy supposed to find this Great and Powerful Presto?

Artie: I can make it work.

Presto: How would you like to be my protoge?

Artie: I would love that!

Presto: You need a sidekick. (Cuts to Orion wearing a pair of bunny ears.)

Orion: I find this offensive.

**Bolt's Legacy: Artie the Kittuppy. Coming this May to fanfiction.**

Author's note: Surprise! The sequel is already in the works. I'm going to be taking a couple weeks off to get some stuff done but I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
